A Pilot's Dream
by Whynni
Summary: A girl called Hanneke joins an X-Wing squadron 'The Highflyers'. There she learns something about herself and her friend Sandy. They will be trained by a well-known character (surprise!).


Whynni( - A Pilot's Dream  
  
It was crowded in the simulationroom; young pilots were walking around, trying to get a seat, others were walking around nervously, thinking about what was going to happen. There hung a nervous sphere and the few people who weren't nervous when entering the room, became nervous because of the sphere.  
  
Hanneke Beek wasn't surprised that she didn't find a seat. If she'd been there earlier, she might have had one. She hated to stand long and she'd have to wait at least fifteen minutes.  
  
She looked at the ground, which wasn't very clean and sighed. She didn't want to look scruffy by sitting on that floor. Her trousers would become grey of the dust and the Commander didn't like it when pilots looked scruffy...  
  
If only I was in a squadron... she thought, while standing against a wall, then there'd be an open world for me.  
  
She'd always been a loner. Since her parents died she'd been a streetgirl and life was hard for her. She had to be strong to survive. She was, and she made it to the academy. Now, only, she had to be good enough for a squadron. She'd practised a lot, but she may not be good enough. There were so many pilots who wanted all the same: To be part of a squadron, but there were only a few places available...  
  
If she didn't make it, she'd have to practise an other year and then try it again. Of course she didn't want that.  
  
I'm now ready for the real work, she thought, and I only have to pass the test. Why shouldn't I make it? I've flown since I was nine and I was the best of the form...  
  
Minutes passed when she stood there, dreaming of X-Wings and a squadron. Then a tall old man appeared in front of the room. He wore a Commanderuniform and he looked haughty through the room. He had grey hair and Hanneke took him to be fiftyfive - at least.  
  
He could become my next boss. He doesn't look nice, but I would have him rather than another year practising.  
  
The man asked for attention and everybody became quiet. He waited a few seconds and then began to speak. He hold a speech that wasn't very interesting and finally they had to be tested. He told some things about the simulation T65 X-Wings and then the testing began. There were a few simulation X-Wings so it went fast.  
  
Hanneke was one of the first to be tested, because the list was in alphabetical sequence.  
  
The old man, who's name was Commander Baken, took her to a simulater and gave her the instructions. She only had to blow up some moving vehicles, which were standing on the ground. She'd practised that a lot in her free time.  
  
She liked to shoot at mountains and little rats which she'd done very much during her practise year.  
  
She was twenty years old and she'd flown for eleven years now. Most pilots in the room were older than her and she had the feeling that everybody looked at her with a haughty feeling. Of course, nobody did. They were all nevous for the tests and nobody paid her attention. She was one of the few women, but even that didn't pay attention at all. She wasn't very long and most people looked over her.  
  
Only Commander Baken really looked at her.  
  
,,Your name is Hanneke Beek?" he asked, eventhough he knew it.  
  
,,Yes sir." Hanneke replied brave,  
  
,,Are you sure you want to do the test?" he asked and she gave him a strange look,  
  
Of course I want to do it" she thought a little irritated, why should I be here though?!  
  
,,Yes sir, I'd like to do the test."  
  
,,Okay." he said and nodded at a guy with short blond hair, who was preparing the simulator and he pushed Hanneke in his way. ,,He will watch on a screen how you're doing it." he said and walked away.  
  
,,Okay sir." she said, eventhough she knew he couldn't hear it anymore. She went to the blond guy and he let her go in.  
  
,,So girl," he said smiling, ,,let's see if you can hit those targets."  
  
The simulation started and she concentrated at the flight. It looked very real and she had the feeling she was really flying.  
  
Hitting the targets was a peace of cake and it was certain that she'd passed the first part of the test. She'd hit all the targets, as far as she knew.  
  
,,That was really good." the blond guy said and he grinned at her, ,,you may go into that room and wait til everybody has been tested."  
  
,,Thanks." she said happy and walked into the room. Three boys were sitting there who'd also passed the first part of the test. They didn't notice her when she walked in and took a seat, because they were discussing how easy the test was. If everything was just as easy as that, they'd easily pass the second test.  
  
Me too, she thought, but I'm not in yet. I don't think the other tests are as easy like this one, because you have to be very good to join a squadron.  
  
She thought about how it would be if she were part of a squadron. She had many different ideas about it. The most were nice ones. She loved to dream about it. She, flying in an X-Wing and fighting against Imperial ships. Of course she would always return alive. And then there'd be a nice guy, waiting for her til she came back, who'd be very happy to see her again. Dreams... She dreamed a lot. She had a lot of fantasism, which caused she wouldn't give up easily. She was an idealist and she'd make her dreams come true.  
  
If she couldn't make it joining a squadron this year, she'd try it next year, eventhough she didn't like that. She'd try just as long as she could, until she was in. Maybe that would be this year, or maybe about five years. She just should get in.  
  
More people filled the room, mostly men. One of the few women came to sit beside her. She was tall, had vivid-blue eyes and short dark hair. She looked friendly and Hanneke smiled at her. The woman, who was twenty-five years old, smiled back and introduced herself:  
  
,,Hi, I'm Sandy New." she said, ,,What's your name?"  
  
,,I'm Hanneke Beek." she replied and they shook hands,  
  
,,Well, nice to meet you." Sandy said cheerful, ,,I see we're two of the few women here. I don't think there're many more to come. Many pilots haven't passed the test, y'know. To pass the test you have to hit eight of the ten targets precisely and if you don't, you'll fail. Some pilots only hit one target. I wonder how they made it to the academy."  
  
,,Yeah, me too." Hanneke said, ,,To be honest, I found it very easy to hit the targets. I hit all of them."  
  
,,It was very easy." Sandy said, I hit nine of the targets."  
  
,,That's good." Hanneke complimented, ,,I wonder if the next test is as easy like this one."  
  
,,We'll find out soon." Sandy told her,  
  
A woman and two men entered the room and it was crowded now. Everybody talked about the test and about what would come next.  
  
A couple of minutes later Commander Baken entered. He seemed a little surprised when seeing Hanneke sitting in the room. She noticed it and smiled to him.  
  
I've made it to the second test. You never expected that from me, huh?!  
  
He didn't smile back, but looked at the other pilots. He stared at them, especially at the ones who were talking and it became quiet. That was his favourite trick...  
  
,,Well, some pilots didn't pass the test," he said, ,,and those pilots have to practise a lot to become a navy pilot. the next test will be more difficult than the previous one and some of you will go home early." He looked at Hanneke, who looked - by purpose - to the ground.  
  
He told some things about the next test and then Hanneke had to be tested. She was the first one and passed the test, which wasn't very difficult either.  
  
Well, that wasn't very difficult, she thought, as she went for a seat to wait for the others. It didn't take very long till Sandy came and was she happy to have passed the test.  
  
The other tests went fast, because many pilots hadn't passed and had gone home.  
  
Pour guys, but I'm still in! When's the next test?  
  
Only Hanneke, Sandy, another girl and four men were left and she wondered if there would be another test. They were with enough to be a team, she noticed, studying the others. Commander Baken wasn't still there and she talked with Sandy. They talked about everything, during the waitings and she liked her. Sandy was very friendly and they liked the same things.  
  
Sandy came from Corella where she lived with her family in a big house. She got three sisters and two brothers, so they were a big family. She was the only one who was a pilot and they were very prouth of her. The others had standard jobs and she was the 'black sheep' of the family.  
  
She never wanted to do anything else. Flying had become one of the nicest things in her life and since she'd flown, she never wanted to do anything else. It was her hobby and her job, a nice combination, she thought. It was, why should she have passed the tests anyway?  
  
Commander Baken came in and looked around, looking surprised when he saw Hanneke.  
  
That same look again, she thought irritated, If he's our instructor, this is gonna be real fun!!  
  
,,Well well well, just seven of yours passed the last test." Baken noticed and grinned, ,,You may call yourself the Highflyers!!!"  
  
They jumped all up, yelling surprised and very happily. They'd finally made it into a real squadron! Everyone was exited and yelled through each other.  
  
,,This is the nicest day of my life!" Hanneke shouted and made a jump in the air.  
  
The Commander exasperated of her shouting, but didn't say a word about it. He reminded himself that he did the same when he became a member of a squadron, years ago.  
  
That was when I didn't have grey hair, he thought spitefull, but then he shook his head. He wasn't a very old man. He kept saying that to himself. He didn't want to be old... He looked at his new squadron he was going to train soon.  
  
Everybody congratulated each other and they were wild of happyness. They embraced each other and even him! What a bunch of creatures is this? What is this going to be? He grinned of his own thoughts and congratulated some pilots, even Hanneke, who seemed to look a little surprised. He had to admit they were really good, after passing all those tests. They were the last seven of all those pilots who'd been in the room, earlier this day. Even she's a good pilot, he thought, looking at Hanneke.  
  
Later, all the pilots had to be signed in and they were given a room to sleep in. The rooms were very little, with only a bed, a wardrobe and a little desk. Hanneke sighed when she looked in.  
  
I'm glad not to have claustrophobia, she thought and entered. There isn't even a window...  
  
She wasn't somebody who liked to spend a lot of time in a room. She prefered to be with other persons and hated to be alone. She'd spent most of her life alone and wanted now to make some friends, real friends.  
  
When she lived on the streets, she knew some people, but they weren't friends. She didn't trust any of them. They were all thiefs like her and they didn't trust her either. Trusting them could be very dangerous, because some of them could easily abuse other people. Hanneke was very carefull and she'd never been abused or anything. She could recognize the wrong people, most of them, but she couldn't recognize the nice ones. She was too carefull to trust a person...  
  
Well, this is my new place then, she thought, dumping her stuff in a corner of the room. Not that she had much; only a few things. Clothes, a diary and some souvenirs of places where she'd been. She hadn't been far, though, most things she had were stolen out of shops in early years when she had to. She'd sold most of it, but she'd kept some things she liked. One of those things was a statue of a T65B X-Wing. It was the nicest thing she owned and she always carried it with her. She thought it brought her luck.  
  
As she took it out of her bag she grinned, holding it in her hands and staring at it. Maybe it really brought her luck, eventhough she'd stolen it years ago. You don't have to be honest to have luck. I'm a member of the Highflyers, she thought happy,  
  
,,Thank you." she whispered and then she put the statue on her desk, smiling at it. Yeah, that's a nice place...  
  
It was a heavy thing and she wouldn't carry it with her in the future. It could even bring her luck when it stood there...  
  
She thought about the times she lived on the street and stole lot's of things out of shops. The memory of stealing that thing was very clear. She'd been with three others, two boys and a girl. They weren't really friends, more stealingmates. They just helped each other stealing things, so there was a bigger chance they succeeded.  
  
When they were stealing some statues out of a shop she almost got caught. That was one of the few times that happened. They were profs in stealing things, so they mostly succeeded.  
  
The others got caught, but she was smart enough to hide herself in a trashcontainer. She'd seen how the others were arrested, but she couldn't do anything. She couldn't risk being arrested, so she just waited till they were gone and then flee to a place to sleep...  
  
Hanneke was so in thoughts that she didn't hear Sandy entering the little room.  
  
,,Hi Hanneke!" she said and Hanneke went back to the reality,  
  
,,Hey Sandy." she greeted cheerful, ,,Nice of you to come here. I like to have a visit."  
  
Sandy smiled and sat down on Hanneke's bed. Hanneke sat down too and threw her long blond hair out of her face. ,,It isn't a big room, is it?" she remarked when they looked through the room,  
  
,,That's right," Sandy agreed, ,,but we will accustom to it."  
  
,,I wonder when we'll have our first real flight as a squadron."  
  
,,I think tomorrow or something," Sandy assumed, ,,We all have to get used to our new surroundings first."  
  
,,And we have to know each other better." Hanneke added, ,,I'm happy to know somebody here. It isn't nice to be a loner."  
  
,,Yes, you're right." Sandy agreed, ,,You're okay and I think the others are okay too. They look friendly."  
  
They chatted a little and then a young man came in, grinning at them.  
  
,,Hey girls!" he called, paying their attention. He looked very nice with his blond hair and blue eyes and the girls didn't miss that. They stared at him and were wondering whether he was available...  
  
I think I'm going to like it here, Hanneke thought, almost zwooning. She didn't know that Sandy exactly thought the same and was wondering how to attract him. It was exactly her type and maybe he liked her... Hmm... what a beautiful eyes!  
  
The young man laughed because they were staring at him.  
  
,,I'm going to show you and the others this base, so if you two want to come with me...?" he asked and the girls grinned with pleasure. He knew - of course - what the reply would be.  
  
,,Eh... of course." Hanneke replied and stood up. Sandy did the same and they followed him to the other rooms to ask the others if they'd come to see the base. Hanneke and Sandy walked behind him and were discussing how handsome that guy was, laughing and zwooning.  
  
When the team was complete they first went to the hangar. Many spaceships were standing there and Hanneke was surprised about that; she hadn't really expected so many spaceships in such a small base, but on the other hand, they were on Coruscant, which was one big city and a very important planet.  
  
She saw many kinds of ships; X-Wings, Y-Wings, B-Wings, some cargoships and many more. A lot of pilots were working on their ships and everywhere were droids, helping with repairing things.  
  
It was all activity and Hanneke liked the sphere. She thought about how it would be to do such things with her own ship. They all would get their own X-Wing. She'd always dreamed about that, so that was really exciting.  
  
,,What a big place is this." Sandy remarked, ,,It would be nice to have my own ship here."  
  
Hanneke smiled because she thought exactly the same as her and the other pilots did probably too. They had all the same dream: Having their own ship.  
  
My dream will come true, Hanneke thought, walking a little further into the hangar. A seventeen year-old boy smiled at her, hoping she'd do the same. She did, because she was in a perfect mood. And she was happy for him, because he wore a pilotsuit and he was standing near his own X-Wing. His eyes followed her, as she continued her way through the hangar. She noticed that he was the only one who looked at her and she walked to him. He looked a little surprised when she suddenly stood in front of him. She didn't know what to say, so she introduced herself. The boy looked more surprised, but introduced himself too:  
  
,,I'm Luke Skywalker," he said, ,,Nice to meet you."  
  
She just wanted to ask him to which squadron he belonged when the blond guy, who showed them the base, called her.  
  
,,Sorry, I have to go." she excused and ran to the group that was waiting for her. The blond guy looked a little exasperated and Hanneke said: ,,Sorry."  
  
They walked further and Sandy looked inquisitive.  
  
,,Who was that boy?" she asked and Hanneke grinned. She'd expected that question.  
  
,,His name is Luke." she replied, ,,but I forgot his surname."  
  
,,Never mind." Sandy said when they entered a big kitchen.  
  
Hanneke smelled many kinds of food and she tried to remember when she'd eaten for the last time - she couldn't remember. She was hungry and that hunger increased when she saw lot's of cookings.  
  
They can't do this to me! she thought and tried not to look to the food, but every time her eyes strayed off to it.  
  
,,Do you want some?" a cook asked and she almost cheered of happyness. She restrained it and agreed. He gave her a morsel of the food he prepared, although she didn't know what it was. It tased good and when she had her mouth empty she asked:  
  
,,What is it?"  
  
,,Did you like it?" the cook asked and she nodded, ,,It's Taun Taun meat."  
  
,,Really?" she asked, surprised by that answer, because she didn't know it could be eaten.  
  
,,Yes, it's the main course for tonight." he grinned, ,,for the officers. Are you an officer?" He studied her, but didn't find a sign of what she could be.  
  
,,No," she denied, ,,I'm first lieutenant." She brought another piece of meat to her mouth and ate it with pleasure.  
  
,,Oh..." He looked surprised. ,,I didn't expect that. You look more... ehm... experienced... I don't know why. Maybe it's just the way you are standing."  
  
Hanneke started to laugh and the cook became a little red.  
  
,,Where can I find the meal for the lieutenants?" she asked, grinning.  
  
,,There." He pointed to the right, where some cooks were working hard.  
  
,,Okay, thanks." Hanneke said and she went to Sandy, who was looking in the direction the cook had pointed.  
  
,,So, how was it?" Sandy asked, because she'd seen everything.  
  
,,What?" Hanneke didn't know what she meant and was still thinking of the reddish face of the cook.  
  
,,The meat." Sandy explained, studying her friend.  
  
,,Oh... yeah... it tasted okay." Hanneke answered, ,,but we will have something else for dinner. The officers will have Taun Taun meat - the meat I just ate - but I don't know what we'll be eating tonight."  
  
,,You ate Taun Taun meat?" Sandy repeated with unbelieve,  
  
,,Yes, have you ever eaten that?"  
  
,,No, but maybe if we work hard, we'll graduate a lot and become officers." she joked and they laughed.  
  
,,Dream on, San!" Hanneke said, while she examined the food they'd have for dinner, ,,I think this is what we're going to eat tonight." she pointed and Sandy nodded.  
  
,,It smells all right." she said, ,,and it looks good."  
  
,,We'll see tonight." Hanneke said, suddenly looking restless through the kitchen.  
  
,,What's up?" Sandy became restless too and Hanneke started laughing. Sandy did too, but she didn't know why her friend laughed.  
  
,,Ehm... Where are the others?" Hanneke asked, searching for the blond boy, who wasn't there anymore. When had she seen him for the last time?  
  
,,Huh?!" Sandy didn't know what she meant, but then she understood.  
  
,,Of our squadron!" Hanneke called a little nervous and Sandy nodded, ,,Come on, I think we'd better go and search the others."  
  
She pulled Sandy to the door through which they'd entered and they started searching.  
  
,,Where can they be?" Sandy asked, but she didn't expect an answer. They walked through many gates, but they didn't find the others. It wasn't a big base, but it got many gates and everything looked like each other...  
  
,,Come on, let's go back to our rooms." Hanneke proposed, ,,We've made our own round and I think the others are already back."  
  
,,Okay," Sandy agreed and they went back. As they'd expected, the others were already back and the girls wondered the same;  
  
,,Do you think they noticed our absence?" Sandy asked, but then she shook her head, ,,They aren't looking for us."  
  
They walked along the rooms of their teammates, in which the others gave there belongings a nice place.  
  
,,Maybe." hanneke replied, ,,but I don't care. They should have called us or something, because we didn't know they left the kitchen so quickly."  
  
,,I agree with that." Sandy started laughing, ,,What a day! Our first day here is really successfull!!!" Hanneke started to laugh too and so they walked through the passage, as if they knew each other for years and as if they always had been best friends. Hanneke had never had a best friend, so this was totally new for her, but it felt really great! In some way she felt a connection with Sandy, but she didn't know what it was. She'd never felt it with someone else, but maybe that was because she'd never had a best friend before.  
  
It was such a weird feeling, because she hardly knew her. Maybe Sandy felt the same. She didn't dare to ask it, because it could just be an imagination. She only couldn't stop thinking of it.  
  
She went to her room and put her belongings on a right place. After that she went to bed for the rest of the midday, but she couldn't sleep. So much had happened this day, in such a short time. She had to think about everything and about what was coming. Maybe she would become a very good pilot, or was she already a good pilot? All these things went through her head and it made her crazy.  
  
When she finally caught some sleep, it didn't took long before someone knocked on her door. She just had a weird dream about pilots, who had strange connections with each other. She didn't like it, so she was glad to be awake again, even she was still tired.  
  
,,What's up?!" she called to the door, yawning.  
  
,,The dinner is ready." somebody said,  
  
,,Okay, I'll be right there." Hanneke promised, as she went out of her bed. She took a short look in her empty room and sighed. She hoped to have some more stuff soon to put in it. It wasn't a pleasure to sit in such an empty room...  
  
As she walked to the diningroom, she met one of the boys of the squadron. He looked a little older than her. His hair was dark, alsmost black and his skin was a little dark of the sun. There was something special with his eyes, but she couldn't see what it was. It was a little dark in the passage, so she couldn't discover it.  
  
He was twenty-one years old and came from a far, unknown planet. He wasn't very handsome, but his eyes made him attractive. They walked together to the diningroom and when they entered it, Sandy waved to her. She waved back and asked the guy to sit with them, to which he agreed.  
  
They walked to the table, where Sandy sat and the guy introduced himself as Steve Wells.  
  
,,Nice to meet you, Steve." Sandy said, wide grinning. She looked right into his eyes and kept grinning, receiving a big smile from him.  
  
Oh, she's in love now, Hanneke thought and she discovered that he had a green and a brown eye. She'd never seen that before and she was impressed by it. Sandy and Steve kept looking to each other and Hanneke realized it was love at first sight. She was a little irritated by that, because she'd just thought about how to attract this guy... Well, maybe is the blond guy who 'showed' us the base available. She may have this Steve, I'll have the other one... She listened to the conversations Sandy and Steve kept, without saying anything. She just ate and had to admit the food wasn't bad. It wasn't Taun Taun meat, but it tasted okay. She ate a lot, because she hadn't eaten much this day.  
  
When she finished her dinner, she left the couple and searched for the others of their squadron. She talked for the first time with the others and noticed they were very friendly. The other woman was twenty-one and her name was Natasha Edinson. She had much experience in flying X-Wings and she'd seen a lot in her life.  
  
While they were talking with each other, one of the guys came to Natasha and held his arm around her. It was obvious they were a couple and Hanneke felt a little lonely.  
  
,,Hi!" Natasha said to the guy, whereafter she turned to her again. ,,This is my boyfriend Tim." she explained and they shook hands.  
  
,,I'm Hanneke, nice to meet you."  
  
,,You belong to the Highflyers too, don't you?" he asked and Hanneke nodded, looking how the couple was standing, clinging to each other and she sighed. Suddenly she hunkered to have a boyfriend, because she felt a little lonely and she wanted to have somebody to stand with, just like they were doing.  
  
It looked like everybody around her was in love. Sandy was still flattering with the guy with the different eyes and Natascha went away with her boyfriend.  
  
,,Nice..." she mumbled and went back to two other guys, with whom she'd talked before. The one with black hair and brown eyes was James Blitz. He was a little superior. The other one was his brother, which was easy to see. They really looked alike.  
  
She chatted a bit with them and then returned to her little room.  
  
It was completely dark in it and she turned the light on. She wondered whether it was dark outside or not, but she couldn't see that without a window.  
  
That's one thing I miss here. Actually, I don't like this room. I have to do something with it, but I don't know what...  
  
She yawned and went to bed. Before she fell asleep she thought about the future, about what was coming. She was looking forward to fly in her X-Wing and to be a team with the others. She fantasized about it till she fell asleep.  
  
The next day they had to get up early, because they'd have a briefing at 7am in the briefingroom.  
  
Hanneke didn't mind to get up early, because this would be her first working day. It was very exciting and she was a little nervous.  
  
She met Sandy again with breakfast, who was a little nervous too. In some way Hanneke could feel that when she entered the diningroom, even before she saw her. She wondered how she could feel it. It was a sign of some kind of connection, but why should they have a connection? And what was it? She wanted to know more about it.  
  
Maybe there's someone here, with who I can talk about it, she thought, walking along the buffet and putting some croissants on her plate, Maybe I'll meet someone soon, who I can tell about it. But maybe that person only laughs about it. It's a bit weird, of course...  
  
She got herself something to drink and walked to the table where Sandy was sitting. She sat down and started to eat, without saying anything. She worried about that connection and she was also nervous. Sandy seemed to remark her silence and looked a little concerned.  
  
,,What's wrong?" she asked after a while, eating a piece of current bread.  
  
Hanneke, who was deep in thoughts, shocked a little and looked surprised at her friend.  
  
What if I'll tell her? I can give it a try and see what's her reaction... What could go wrong? She could only laugh about it...  
  
,,Nothing," she lied, ,,I'm dreaming about my own X-Wing." She smiled. ,,Today's the day."  
  
Sandy was still looking concerned, but smiled.  
  
She knows there's something else. I'll tell her about it when we've had our mission.  
  
,,I think we'll get our X-Wing today," Sandy assumed, ,,We have to get something to do our mission with." She looked curious at her drink. She didn't taste it yet, but it looked very weird. Most people on Coruscant liked it. It was called Milkshake and it was a cold drink. She hesitated if she'd take a nap of it.  
  
,,Come on! Try it!" Hanneke urged, thoughtlessly and Sandy looked very surprised.  
  
,,Is it so obvious that I'm hesitating with having my drink?" she asked and she finally took a nap of it.  
  
No, it's not.  
  
,,Yes it is," Hanneke lied, ,,Well, how does it taste?" I know that sceptical look...  
  
,,A little weird," She took another nap, ,,I don't like it. Do you want it?"  
  
,,No thanks," Hanneke refused, ,,I've got my own drink."  
  
,,It's almost time for our briefing," Sandy remarked, ,,our first briefing." They grinned excited and a little nervous. They saw Natasha and her boyfriend just leaving the room, which made them stand up simultaneously. They looked a little surprised at each other, but continued following the couple to the briefingroom.  
  
Hanneke thought about it. They hadn't said anything, but they'd stood up at the same time. It could have been a sign of the connection.  
  
It can be a sign... or an impulse Natasha and Tim gave us. I want to know what this is, it can't all be luck...  
  
Such thoughts kept her busy during their wait in the briefingroom. When Commander Baken entered she tried not to think of it and listen to what he had to say. He gave them a little briefing, it was very simple. First they would get their own X-Wing, whereafter they'd just fly a little, so he could see how they flew in real.  
  
That's easy enough, Hanneke thought, it's like we've never practised flying.  
  
After the briefing they had to follow Commander Baken to the hangar, where they'd get their own ship.  
  
,,Now it's going to happen," Sandy said excited, as they walked through the hangar, ,,This is something I've always dreamed of. I almost can't believe we'll have our own ship. First it was only a dream and I've never thought my dream would really come true."  
  
,,The same for me," Hanneke remarked happily, ,,Look, there're standing some X-Wings." she pointed to a corner of the hangar and Sandy saw them too.  
  
,,They're beautiful, aren't they?" she asked and Hanneke nodded. She kept staring at the ships, while they walked to it. Everybody did, because they all had had the same dream: having their own ship. And now this dream came true, for all of them. They were very excited and happy when they stood near the X-Wings; one of those would be of them...  
  
,,Lieutenants, keep quiet now." Baken ordered and everybody got quiet, ,,Has anybody of you ever had a ship?"  
  
,,Sir, me sir." Natasha said, simultaneous with Tim.  
  
,,Only you?" Baken asked surprised,  
  
,,Yes sir." Tim answered, ,,we both had an Y-Wing."  
  
,,Good..." Baken looked serious and then pointed at Natasha and Tim, ,,You'll have that one and you that one and..." he continued and they all got a ship. Then he gave them some last instructions. ,,I know it's an easy mission, but it's the standard procedure. It's your first mission here and that's supposed to be easy. Good luck."  
  
They jumped into their ship and took off. They'd only fly high above the planet, that consisted of only big buildings; it was one big city. Baken had chosen a part where it wasn't as crowded as close to the space station, so they couldn't be disturbed by other ships.  
  
Next time they would fly into space, what was much nicer and realer.  
  
They were flying in formation and communicated with each other through the comlinks. Hanneke really enjoyed flying. It was delightful!! Sandy found it the same.  
  
,,Nice to fly again, huh?" she asked, sounding very happy.  
  
,,It's very nice," Hanneke agreed, ,,and it's my own ship!" They laughed and and enjoyed the flight. They had to do some more things than planned. They flew to the one and only canyon that was on Coruscant and they had to fly through it. It wasn't difficult for anyone, because they all had done it before.  
  
,,What a piece of cake!" James shouted and everybody laughed,  
  
,,I hope you understand the real thing is more difficult." Baken said from the base, ,,Now you're doing this at ease, but if you're in a war and you have to do it very fast, it isn't as easy as you think it is."  
  
,,Yes sir." James said and he heard some others grinning.  
  
,,Of course, it's gonna be difficult for all of you," Baken added very serious, ,,but that's why you're here. You're good pilots and I know you can handle the real thing, but you have to train a lot first."  
  
He continued talking about war and they had to do some other exercises. They were flying most of the day and it was really tough.  
  
When Hanneke went to bed that night, she was exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately. She dreamed about X-Wings and TIE-Fighters. First she saw them flying, but later she was flying one by herself. It was war and they were doing a very important mission. A bunch of TIE-Fighters was following her and she was in big trouble. They almost locked her on and she was very scared. There was no way of surviving; they kept following her. She called for Sandy:  
  
,,Sandy, help me!!" No answer. They'd almost locked her on. She flew through a large canyon in space and more TIE-Fighers arrived. ,,Please, Sandy! Hear me!" Her voice cracked and she screamed. ,,Come on..." she said, hoarse, ,,Don't do this!" A TIE-Fighter locked her and fired.  
  
,,This is for you!" she could hear... and it was Sandy's voice.  
  
,,Nooooo!!!!!"  
  
,,Wake up! Come on, girl!" Somebody was giving her a good shaking and she awakened. ,,Hey, you've had a bad dream."  
  
,,Sandy..."  
  
,,It's okay."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked right into Sandy's face. Can I trust her? she thought doubtful, Of course! It was just a dream!  
  
,,Could you hear me screaming or something?" she asked curious. She never screamed when she had a bad dream.  
  
,,No," Sandy replied, ,,not really. I mean... I did hear you scream, but it wasn't coming from your mouth..."  
  
,,Excuse me..." Hanneke smiled, not knowing what to say.  
  
,,I mean..." Sandy continued, ,,I can't explain..." she looked tangled, ,,In some way I heard it in my mind. It was very strange... You kept calling for me and you needed help or something. I got scared by it."  
  
,,In my dream I called for you," Hanneke explained, surprised by what Sandy had just said, ,,maybe you dreamed the same or something."  
  
,,No." Sandy said and her voice sounded resolute, ,,I'm sure I was awake."  
  
It was silent for a few seconds. They sat there, the room only lighted by a little table lamp, wondering about the same thing.  
  
,,Sandy," Hanneke said, ,,I don't know what it is, but I feel some kind of connection between us. It might sound a little weird, but..."  
  
,,I've got that too!" Sandy interrupted surprised, ,,That's exactly what I've got, but I don't know what it is either. I was wondering if you had it too, but I didn't dare to ask you about it." Hanneke nodded understanding.  
  
,,I completely understand," she declared, ,,I was really worried about it, especially during breakfast, yesterday. I'm sure you noticed it."  
  
,,I did," Sandy agreed, ,,I could feel you were concerned about something. I could feel it very well. It's so strange, I've never felt that with someone else and I was wondering if you felt something too."  
  
,,What if we tell it to someone here?" Hanneke asked her and Sandy hesitated,  
  
,,I don't know." she said, ,,Maybe they'll think we're crazy..."  
  
,,or recognize something of it." Hanneke added,  
  
,,Yes... but I think we can better wait till we're here a little longer." Sandy proposed,  
  
,,Okay." Hanneke agreed and took a look at her watch, which told her it was almost 7 'o clock. ,,At what time will we have our briefing?" she asked,  
  
,,At nine." Sandy replied, ,,Hey, I'm going back to my own room now. I'll see you with breakfast."  
  
,,Okay." Hanneke said and Sandy stood up. She left the room and Hanneke was alone again. I'm not going to have a bad dream again, she thought and got out of her bed. She got up and went for a walk through the base. It was frequent everywhere, because most squardrons had to do exercises. The Highflyers were lucky and could sleep late today. Hanneke only didn't use it, she wanted to walk a little and try forget her horrible nightmare.  
  
After a long walk she arrived in the hangar and walked in. Some guys waved to her, but she didn't pay attention; She walked straight to her X-Wing and smiled contented when seeing it.  
  
It gleamed as if it had never been used... She stood looking at it for some minutes and didn't notice someone was standing behind her. It was one of the guys who'd waved to her.  
  
,,Hey girl!" he said,  
  
She frightened and turned to him.  
  
,,What?!" she yelled irritated, Grrrr...  
  
The guy smiled, because of her reaction.  
  
,,Have you ever seen that guy there?" he asked and pointed at someone who was working on his Y-Wing. She looked at the guy and shook her head.  
  
,,No." she said, still irritated.  
  
,,Well... he likes you." he grinned, ,,He would like to see you."  
  
,,Really?" she asked suspicious, ,,So, what are you doing here?"  
  
,,He wanted me to tell you," the guy explained, not serious.  
  
,,Is this part of a joke or something?" Hanneke asked, more suspicious.  
  
,,Sorry, I have to go." the guy said and he made himself scarce.  
  
Hanneke stood watching him as he left the hangar. She was a little surprised.  
  
,,What a weird person." she muttered and shook her head.  
  
,,Hi Hanneke." She heard a familiar voice behind her and turned to the one behind her.  
  
,,Hi!" She looked surprised, ,,Luke... that's your name, right?" she asked uncertain,  
  
,,Yes, it's Luke." he said and smiled, ,,Nice to meet you again."  
  
Hanneke had a weird feeling; she felt the same she'd felt with Sandy and didn't know what to say. What is this?  
  
,,Hey, what's wrong?" Luke asked, looking very concerned,  
  
,,Nothing." Hanneke said, ,,It's just something... crazy..."  
  
,,Tell me..." he laid his hand on her arm and she looked in his blue eyes.  
  
I can trust him...  
  
,,You can trust me." he said and smiled, ,,what's wrong?"  
  
,,I know," she said, ,,but I can't tell you about it now... not here."  
  
,,Then we'll go to a cantina tonight, here in the area." he proposed,  
  
,,Okay." she agreed, ,,How late?"  
  
,,At nine?" he asked and she nodded,  
  
,,Here?"  
  
,,Yes, that's okay. I know a nice place."  
  
,,All right." Hanneke said and then she heard Sandy calling her name.  
  
She ran into the hangar and everybody was looking at her. She didn't mind and kept running to her friend.  
  
,,What's up, San?" Hanneke asked when she arrived, wondering what was going on,  
  
,,You... you have to come." she said, gasping, ,,An officer wants to tell us something."  
  
,,Well, then we'd better go to him." Hanneke said, ,,Maybe it's important."  
  
,,I think it is." Sandy told her and looked at Luke.  
  
,,I'll see you tonight." Luke said and Hanneke gave him a smile,  
  
,,See ya later." she said and left with Sandy and went to the mainhall, where everybody was sitting and waiting. They got a seat and waited till the Officer started talking.  
  
,,Well, are you all complete now?" he asked, looking through the room,  
  
,,Yes sir." Sandy confirmed, ,,We're complete."  
  
,,That's okay," the Officer said, ,,I'm Officer Randy Long and I'm sent to tell you something. Commander Baken is very ill. We don't know what he's got, but it's bad and he is unable to work."  
  
Some guys started talking and Officer Long snipped with his fingers to let them stop.  
  
,,We're looking for a substitute now, but we haven't found one yet. You're free till we've found one. You'll hear it as soon as we've got a substitute. Dismissed."  
  
He left the room and everybody started talking. Hanneke shook her head with unbelieve, exasperated.  
  
,,Well, we're a squardron without a commander right now," Sandy supposed, looking irritated, ,,How nice..."  
  
,,We'll get someone else." Hanneke said, but she didn't feel optimistic about it, ,,Maybe today or tomorrow..."  
  
Sandy nodded, sombre.  
  
,,I was looking forward to fly again." she told Hanneke, disappointed.  
  
,,I think everybody did." Hanneke said, ,,Come on, let's go for a walk."  
  
They sat in Sandy's room after lunch, bored.  
  
,,I don't think they'll find a substitute." Sandy said hopeless, studying her fingernails.  
  
,,They will find one," Hanneke said on the other hand, ,,and if they don't I'll do missions by myself. I am not going to sit here and do nothing all the time. I'm finally in a squadron and I want to fly, with a Commander or without one." She sounded very resolute and Sandy agreed with it.  
  
,,You're perfectly right." she said, ,,I'll do the same."  
  
She started laughing and Hanneke joined her. It felt nice and good to laugh like that and they couldn't stop doing it. They laughed the tension of the previous days out of their bodies and it felt so good!  
  
After some time Officer Long knocked on the door and Sandy opened it. Her face was still red of laughing and it looked odd.  
  
,,Are you all right?" he asked concerned,  
  
,,Yes sir." Sandy said and Hanneke started laughing again. Sandy started too, she couldn't help it. Long shrug his shoulders and laughed too, because of them.  
  
,,Hey," he called, ,,we've got a substitute!!"  
  
,,Cool!!!" Hanneke yelled happy and stood up,  
  
,,How nice!!" Sandy cried, ,,I was just sick of sitting here all the time. Should we go to the briefingroom or something?"  
  
,,Yes, that's okay." Long said, ,,There he's waiting for you."  
  
,,Come on San, we're going to fly again." Hanneke said and they went to the briefingroom.  
  
When they entered, Natasha, Tim and Steve were already there.  
  
,,Where's our new boss?" Sandy asked, because she didn't see anyone else.  
  
,,He had to do something." Tim explained and she nodded. She took a seat next to Steve and Hanneke took one next to her.  
  
,,What impression did he give you?" Sandy asked curious and it was just the same Hanneke wanted to ask.  
  
,,He didn't say much," Natasha said, ,,but I think he's okay. He looks young."  
  
,,How old do you think he is?" Hanneke asked, benting a little to see her better.  
  
,,Maybe twentyfive or something." Natasha replied, ,,I'm not very good in taking ages."  
  
The twins arrived and they took a seat too, talking about some kind of new ship the navy got. It wasn't very interesting and Hanneke was getting bored of it.  
  
A few minutes later a young man arrived. His hair was brown and his eyes blue. Hanneke noticed that he was very handsome.  
  
,,Damn, what a nice guy." Sandy whispered in her ear and she smiled,  
  
,,Which one do you want?" Hanneke asked, ,,Him or Steve?" Sandy seemed to think about that and compared the guy next to her with the handsome guy.  
  
,,The one I get first." she replied, ,,I think it's gonna be Steve then. He likes me."  
  
,,Good." Hanneke whispered, studying the handsome guy.  
  
,,Is everybody here?" he asked and he looked just a second right into her eyes to make her become red,  
  
Everybody nodded and he started to talk;  
  
,,I think it's handy if I introduce myself. I'm Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon, the fastest ship of the universe. I don't really want to do this, because I've got better things to do."  
  
,,How nice..." Sandy muttered and looked at Hanneke, who was looking interested at this Han Solo,  
  
,,But," Han continued, ,,somebody has to train you of course and they thought that I could do it. I'm not really experienced in training a squadron, but I'll give it a try. I've got a schedule here from Commander Baken, that says you have to fly to Tatooine and land in the hangar of Mos Eisley. That's easy enough for you, I think." He grinned boyish, ,,Well eh... dismissed then."  
  
Sandy bursted into laugh when they left the briefingroom and Hanneke laughed too.  
  
,,What a guy!" Sandy cried out and Steve started laughing too. He walked next to her and it was obvious that he liked her very much.  
  
,,I wonder how he will train us." Hanneke said, as they entered the hangar, ,,I don't think he knows much about it."  
  
,,You never know." Sandy said, ,,Maybe he's got much experience with flying. He said he's got a fast ship."  
  
,,He tried to impress us." Hanneke explained, walking to her X-Wing.  
  
,,And he's a little sarcastic." Sandy added,  
  
,,Yes, I noticed that too..."  
  
Hanneke enjoyed flying again and Sandy did too. It was so nice to fly through space, it gave them a feeling of freedom.  
  
,,This is great." Sandy remarked during the flight, ,,I've flown many times, but every flight is something special for me."  
  
,,I know," Hanneke said, ,,it's the same for me."  
  
,,Look, we're reaching Tatooine!" Tim yelled with enthousiasm and Natasha laughed,  
  
,,He always says that." she told the others, ,,We've been there many times, you know."  
  
,,I like it there." Tim said, ,,I'm born there."  
  
,,There's only desert on that planet, right?" Sandy asked, she'd heard something like that from the others.  
  
,,Yes, there's only desert," he confirmed, ,,but I think Mos Eisley will impress you. It impressed me when I came there for the first time. It's very big."  
  
After a few minutes they flew over Tatooine and they almost arrived at Mos Eisley.  
  
,,What a rocky planet." Hanneke observed. There weren't any trees as she'd expected and most of the landscape was desert, with here and there some farmhouses. ,,I can't believe there are people living there."  
  
,,I've lived there for ten years." Tim told her, ,,and actually, I liked it. It's only a little primitive."  
  
,,You were a farmboy?" Sandy asked curious,  
  
,,Yes and it was nice work to do." Tim answered, ,,I really enjoyed doing it."  
  
,,How did you come to the idea of becoming a pilot?" Hanneke asked,  
  
,,I got a friend who wanted to become one." he explained, ,,First I thought he was crazy, but later I heard more about it and I discovered that it would be really nice to fly. So, I went with that friend to the academy and everything went very fast. We both had talent and got into a squadron. There I met Natasha and we decided to fly over many planets and do some work. And now we're here."  
  
,,Almost in Mos Eisley." Natasha added, ,,Look, there it is." They flew right to it and the view was magnificant. There were buildings everywhere and lot's of spaceships were flying over the city. It was crowded in the streets and many kinds of beings were walking there.  
  
,,It's really big." Sandy noticed,  
  
,,Just as I told you." Tim said,  
  
Some minutes later they got permission to land in the hangar of Mos Eisley.  
  
Well, let's see how big this hangar is, Hanneke thought and prepared for the landing, It seems to be very big here. She maneuvered her ship in the right position and she saw the first X-Wings land. One of them was Sandy. She didn't know for sure, but she could feel it, she could feel her presence. I have to know more about this, she thought as she flew into the hangar and landed, I don't understand this... kind of force.  
  
When she'd landed, she jumped out of her X-Wing and Sandy was waiting for her. She was looking concerned again.  
  
,,You're still worrying about it, aren't you?" she asked and Hanneke nodded, she couldn't deny it. They stood there, looking around in the big hangar.  
  
,,I get confrontated with it every time," she explained, ,,and I can't have it that I don't know what it is precisely." She sighed, ,,You know I talked with that blond boy this morning. I'm going to talk with him tonight."  
  
,,About those strange feelings?"  
  
,,Yes." Hanneke said, ,,I think he knows something about it and I felt the same with him as I feel with you. Maybe he's got it too."  
  
,,You'll find out tonight then." Sandy said, ,,What do you think of him anyway?" She smiled curious and Hanneke smiled too, thinking about what she should say. She didn't have to say anything, because Steve interrupted the conversation;  
  
,,Hi girls! I've just heard we may stay here a few hours to discover the place. Shall we go for a walk?"  
  
The girls looked at each other and laughed.  
  
,,That's okay." Sandy agreed and smiled at him, it was an intense smile and Steve looked right into her eyes. Hanneke felt like she was too much and sighed.  
  
,,You two go." she decided, ,,I'll take a look somewhere else."  
  
Sandy looked surprised, but she didn't pay attention to it. She knew they wanted to be alone and they didn't dare to ask if she'd go somewhere else. She was happy for her friend to be in love. She deserved it and she didn't want to disturb them any further.  
  
She smiled to show she didn't care to be alone, because Sandy looked a little concerned. ,,Have a nice walk." she wished and walked away.  
  
While looking at the spaceships, which were standing somewhere else, she wondered if they were allowed to have an affaire with someone of their own squadron. She'd heard that it was interdicted to be in love with someone of your own squadronon on some planets , but she didn't know on which ones. Maybe she'd better give them a warning...  
  
No, she thought and walked farther, Natasha and Tim are in love too. She shook her head. Why am I actually fretting about this? She stood still by a big cargo ship and looked at it. She'd never seen it before, not even in the archieves she'd searched through, some time ago.  
  
This one was unique, because she knew a lot of ships. She'd studied a lot, the other year, because it was very important to know most kinds of ships when you were in a war.  
  
She determined to do some research and get to know what kind of ship this was, when she'd have some time for it.  
  
As she walked around it she discovered that it had to be an old ship, because of the materials which were used. Those materials hadn't been used for the past ten years.  
  
I wonder whether this thing can fly or not. It looks like a piece of junk...  
  
The ship had to be gone through lot's of fights, because of all the repairs she noticed. I wonder who flies this thing. She walked to the front of the ship and discovered the entrance was open. Maybe the pilot is somewhere here... She stood looking at it and she suddenly couldn't remember the door had been open when she arrived, some minutes ago...  
  
Suddenly she heard some kind of growl. She screamed of the fright and alarmed some pilots who were in the area. She saw a creature she'd never seen before in the entrance; it was brown and hairy and it was looking angrily... He looked at her and she couldn't move. It looked like she was frozen to the ground when was eye-to-eye with this creature and the other pilots looked on. Some of them laughed and seemed to enjoy the show, what exasperated her. She felt threatened and they were laughing about it. She got more irritated when she heard somebody laughing in the ship. That person was enjoying himself and she felt pissed. This isn't funny!! she thought and wished this hairy thing would go away soon, because she got hot under her feet.  
  
The creature growled again and she got more restless. In a quick look she noticed that more people were looking and enjoying the show. Is this some kind of joke or something? she wondered and tried to invent a way to get out of this humiliation.  
  
A few seconds later she saw a guy walking out of the ship and her mouth fell open. She couldn't help to gave this person an indignant look as he continued laughing.  
  
She couldn't believe it; this was the man who announced, an hour ago, to be the substitute of Commander Baken...  
  
,,Well, nice to see you again." he said as if nothing was going on and a feeling of dislike came over her.  
  
You stupid idiot!! she thought angry and she tried hard not to say it aloud. She attached too much value to her place by the Highflyers and bottled up her anger.  
  
,,Yes, what a pleasure." she said with an icy voice, without a feature. The sarcasm dribbled from her mouth, but she couldn't help it. She was almost going to hate this guy in a short time like this...  
  
He didn't seem to pay attention to that sarcastic sound in her voice and grinned to her. After that he rubbed over the creature's hairy skin, who was growling again.  
  
,,Come on, Chewie," he said, ,,I think you'd better go back into the Falcon to check some things up." The reply he received was a growl and the creature got into the ship.  
  
Hanneke kept standing still with folded arms and an angry look. Some of the onlookers left, because most of the show was over.  
  
,,Is that your pet?" she asked and Han laughed again,  
  
,,He's first mate on my ship." he improved, ,,Come on, I'll show you my ship inside." Hanneke shook her head fast and resolute.  
  
,,I rather not do that." she decided, ready to walk away.  
  
,,Why? He doesn't bite, hehe."  
  
,,I think he does." Hanneke said, although it sounded stupid, ,,I'm not going into your ship."  
  
His laugh disappeared and he nodded, thinking about what to do about this.  
  
,,Well, you will go into my ship," he said resolute, ,,and that's an order, honey."  
  
Hanneke looked astonished and she started walking to the doorentrance, very slowly... Han stood there waiting with patience and seemed to enjoy her fear. Honey...  
  
I don't like this guy. I hope Commander Baken will soon be better, Hanneke thought angry. The more she approached the entrance, the more she started walking slower. She stood still by the gang-way and sighed. She had to do it and prepared herself for walking farther.  
  
,,Come on, sweetheart!" one of the onlookers yelled, ,,You can do it!" The others laughed with pleasure, but she didn't pay attention to it. She was busy with this and herself and she discovered she was trembling. Suddenly she shook her head and smiled. Why should I care anyway? she thought by herself and she walked straight into the ship. Where's that hairy thing? She looked behind her and Han waved to walk farther. Of course, there isn't enough sweat yet... She walked farther and came into the central hold area. She looked around, but there wasn't anybody either. She sighed. I'm getting enough of this game. Suddenly she felt two arms around her body, which made her scream and struggling. She heard a growl and turned to look... and looked right into Han's eyes. The hairy creature stood behind him.  
  
,,You!!" she yelled very angry and gave him a push. He almost fell, but the creature caught him.  
  
,,Hey, come on girl!" he yelled, ,,Can't you stand a joke?!"  
  
,,Not one like this!" she tried to walk away, but he held her arm tight and put her in a seat.  
  
,,You're not going anywhere." he decided, ,,I haven't introduced my first mate yet."  
  
,,I am not interested in your pet." she said, looking to the floor.  
  
,,You'd better be." he assured, ,,because when he's angry..." He smiled enjoying when Hanneke's eyes got bigger. ,,...and when he's angry... Maybe you've heard about Wookiees. They tent to pull arms from bodies when they're angry."  
  
,,Okay okay!" she said quick and sat upright, a little nervous.  
  
,,His name is Chewbacca." Han said and Chewbacca growled, ,,You've never seen one before, have you?"  
  
,,No." she confirmed and shook her head.  
  
,,And your name is?"  
  
,,Hanneke Beek."  
  
He laughed with his wry mouth that made made him sexy and attractive.  
  
,,Hehe, that's funny!" he said, ,,Hanneke and Han, that sounds like each other." Chewbacca produced some kind of laughing sound and he laughed too. Hanneke looked at them, assuming they were just crazy. ,,What do you think of my ship, anyway?" he suddenly asked, more serious.  
  
,,Eh..." She didn't really know what to say exactly. ,,I can't judge that. I've never flown in it."  
  
,,I understand," he said, ,,you may fly in it one time, when we've got time for that."  
  
Hanneke smiled lightly. She didn't want to show how happy she was inside. He maybe could think she wasn't angry anymore, but she still was. He deserved that after what he'd pulled...  
  
She discovered that her anger had decreased a lot, what exasperated her. She wanted to be angrier, but she couldn't.  
  
I can't be angry on a guy who smiles like he's doing now, she thought, but... he's a sarcastic idiot. She tried not to smile and said:  
  
,,That would be nice. What kind of ship is this anyway?"  
  
,,It's an YT-1300 Cargoship. It's called the Millennium Falcon. It may look like a piece of junk from outside, but appearences are deceptive. I can get point five beyond the speed of light." He had a proud look on his face, but Hanneke wasn't impressed. There weren't many things which could impress her. Maybe this guy was only devising things to impress her, but it didn't work anyway.  
  
Boaster! she thought and took a look at her watch. She'd sat there longer than she thought and wondered when they would leave the place. She got bored by sitting there.  
  
Han took a look at his watch too and was also surprised.  
  
,,Have you seen something of the city yet?" he asked and she shook her head, ,,Well, let's go for a walk then." He motioned Chewbacca to come with them and the big wookiee stood up. ,,Come on."  
  
They walked out of the Millennium Falcon where some pilots, who'd seen the show some time earlier, looked surprised when they saw Hanneke and Chewbacca walking next to each other. She noticed that and smiled with pleasure. She had a proud feeling because she dared to walk next to a creature like Chewbacca and she proved not to be scared anymore.  
  
The difference in temperature between the hangar and outside was big. Hanneke felt the hot air when they left the hangar and she felt the sun burning on her skin. She was still wearing her flightsuit and that was very hot. She sweated a lot, especially when Han started to walk faster. It looked like he was in a hurry and sometimes she had to take an extra step to keep up with him. Chewbacce didn't seem to mind.  
  
,,Hey!" she yelled after a while and they stopped, ,,Why are you going to fast?" She was gasping and sweat dribbled from her face. It was so hot...  
  
Han pulled her with him because they stood in the middle of the crowd. That wasn't special, because it was crowded everywhere.  
  
,,I'm sorry." he said, ,,Are you tired or something?"  
  
,,Why should I be?!" she gasped sarcastic and walked farther. She heard him laughing behind her, but she didn't pay attention to it.  
  
That's exactly what he wants, she thought and kept on walking.  
  
,,Lieutenant Beek!" Han called and she turned to look at him. He stood before some kind of cantina and grinned.  
  
,,What?!"  
  
,,You're going the wrong way."  
  
She heard his laugh of enjoy again and Chewbacca laughed too. You irritating man!! she thought and walked back to him.  
  
,,How can I know you want to go in here?" she asked a little angry, but her anger dissolved when she looked in his smiling face. She got the feeling he had control over her. It's that laugh... that boyish laugh...  
  
,,You could have known if you hadn't been going too fast," he said, ,,and I thought you said that I was going too fast."  
  
,,You were." she assured him.  
  
Han didn't say anything and pulled her with him. Hanneke almost fell over an astromech droid, that was standing for the door and beeped when she kicked it. Han shook his head.  
  
,,They're putting their garbage everywhere these days." he sighed, before entering the cantina.  
  
,,You don't like droids, do you?" Hanneke asked and Han shook his head.  
  
It was very crowded inside and Hanneke smelled sigarettes and alcohol. It looked like a rough place with rough people.  
  
,,I think you'd better be careful." Han warned and walked to the bar, ,,What do you want?"  
  
,,A glass of water will do."  
  
,,Water and a Tatooine Ale please." Han ordered and the man behind the bar poured the drinks. Chewbacca started to talk to an other wookiee.  
  
Hanneke nipped from her drink and looked around. she noticed there were many weird people and most of them seemed to deal with each other. She saw somebody giving a little package to somebody else and she thought it had to be illegal. She saw more of those appearences and the cantina had to be a dealing place for illegal stuff or something. She wondered what kind of stuff it was. She'd heard about some kind of spice from Kessel. It seemed to be a drug or something, but she didn't know exactly.  
  
,,Hey Solo!" somebody called and everybody looked at them.  
  
,,Hi Lando!" Han said and gave him a slap on one of his shoulders. Sorry I'm late."  
  
,,You'd better be sorry." Lando said threatening, ,,I've been waiting here for you for a long time." Han tried to look as innocent as he could.  
  
,,I've been very busy lately." he explained and Lando nodded suspicious.  
  
,,Yeah yeah..." Hanneke stood up from her seat and got closer to Han to show she was with him. Lando started grinning when he noticed her and nodded again. ,,Oh...!" he cried out, ,,I understand!" He looked at the two of them and laughed out loud. Han looked surprised and he wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Hanneke started to laugh too and people in the cantina looked surprised at them. They probably weren't used to a cheerful mood like that.  
  
,,Hey!" Han tried to get Lando's attention, but he continued laughing. ,,Lando, this isn't what you think it is!" he cried out, but Lando didn't listen.  
  
,,You don't have to deny it, Han!" he cried and couldn't stop laughing. Hanneke couldn't stop too, what irritated Han.  
  
,,No, Lando... it's just not..."  
  
,,Hey, she's a nice girl, so don't worry." Lando assured and Han nodded, giving it up.  
  
,,Well, let's get to business." he said and got an apparatus out of his pocket. It looked like a transmitter or something. Hanneke looked curious at it.  
  
,,Does it work?" Lando asked suspicious and inspected the thing.  
  
,,Of course it works," Han said, ,,you know me!"  
  
,,That's why I'm asking it," Lando explained, ,,but you know... I can always find and kill you if I want to."  
  
,,How typical." He grinned, because he knew he would never do that.  
  
,,Well, I think I'll leave now, because you've got, naturally, more important things to do." Lando grinned and looked meaningful at Hanneke, when he said those last words.  
  
Han smiled lightly - a wry smile - and nodded.  
  
,,Have fun with that thing, Lando," he said, ,,and good luck with your business."  
  
,,Thanks Han." Lando said and turned to Hanneke, ,,I don't know your name yet."  
  
,,Sorry, I'm Hanneke Beek." She tried to give him a hand, but he took it and gave a kiss on it. Hanneke flushed a little, but it wasn't stroking, because of the twilight. Then Lando turned to Han.  
  
,,Sorry." he said and released her hand, ,,You don't mind, do you?"  
  
,,No, of course not." Han assumed, ,,Why should I?" He sounded sarcastic and his friend laughed with pleasure.  
  
,,See you, Han." he said and left.  
  
Hanneke took a nip of her water and looked at Han. After some seconds she started laughing again and Han laughed with her. She'd totally forgotten her anger and actually, she wasn't angry anymore. She didn't even think about it. She was in a cheerful mood and she felt great.  
  
,,You aren't angry anymore." Han noticed and smiled at her.  
  
,,That's right." she confirmed, ,,well, maybe a little."  
  
,,Are you sure?" He smiled again, which made her heart beat louder.  
  
Oh no, she thought shocked, I'm not starting to like him, am I? She looked to the ground for a few seconds and then at his face again.  
  
,,I don't know," she said, ,,come on, let's go back to the hangar."  
  
He looked a little surprised but agreed with her proposal.  
  
,,Okay." he said, ,,It's time to get back." He paid for the drinks and looked for Chewbacca. ,,Come on Chewie!" he called and the wookiee said good-bye to his wookieefriend.  
  
They left the cantina and walked into the hot air again. this time Han wasn't in a hurry.  
  
,,Are you a dealer of something?" Hanneke asked after walking for some minutes,  
  
He looked surprised at her, because he hadn't suspected that question.  
  
,,Why?" he asked, almost looking innocent.  
  
They had to stop for a minute, because a big Ronto had to pass.  
  
,,You gave that guy some kind of transmitter." she said while looking at the big creature. Han looked at her, but she didn't notice it.  
  
,,That's right." he confirmed and walked father, wriggling themselves through the crowded streets. ,,But why do you think I am a dealer?"  
  
She shrug her shoulders and thought about what to say.  
  
,,Well," she said after some time, ,,everybody was dealing in that cantina, but I think you noticed that already."  
  
,,Yeah," he said, ,,it isn't my favourite place, because you have to be very careful there. There's a lot of junk out there, y'know."  
  
,,Yes, that was obvious," Hanneke agreed, ,,but you haven't answered my question yet."  
  
He laughed and looked at her.  
  
,,Why should I answer?" he asked, ,,It's none of your business."  
  
,,Because I am curious." she replied, but it wasn't a good reason. He laughed about it and she did too.  
  
,,I noticed that," he said, ,,but to answer your question: No, I'm not a dealer. Lando is an old friend of mine and I'd promised him that thing some time ago."  
  
,,So what are you doing in real life then?"  
  
,,You are very interested in me, aren't you?" he asked and Chewbacca produced some kind of grinning sound. Han looked at him with a strange look.  
  
,,I just want to have stuff to talk about." she explained with a serious look.  
  
,,Well, let's talk about you then." Han proposed, grinning, ,,I hardly know something about you."  
  
,,What do you want to know about me?" Hanneke asked and she sighed with relief when she saw the hangar. Maybe she could find a way there to escape from this conversation...  
  
,,Some things which are interesting," Han said, ,,so... go ahead."  
  
Great...  
  
,,I... don't think I'm very interesting." she said and started to walk faster. They were close to the hangar now.  
  
,,You can give it a try," Han said and adjusted his speed to her's.  
  
Chewbacca growled because of this unexpected acceleration, which meant he didn't agree with it. Han didn't care; he was too much enjoying his game. He felt that Hanneke was becoming a little nervous and he enjoyed what he'd caused. ,,Come on!" he urged, ,,Tell me, I'm curious."  
  
Those are my words. He's threatening me.  
  
He oppressed a laugh of enjoy.  
  
,,I'm an X-Wing pilot," she told him, ,,do you want to know more?"  
  
,,Yes please."  
  
If it wasn't as crowded like it's now, we'd be back now and I would be released from this awful conversation...  
  
,,I've flown since I was nine and they thought I had talent."  
  
,,Who? Your parents?"  
  
,,I've never known my parents." she told him and started to look more serious.  
  
,,Captain Solo!" Somebody ran to them and Han turned to him.  
  
This was the moment Hanneke slipped away, to the hangar. She saw Sandy and Steve standing next to it and she walked to them. They'd already seen her and waved.  
  
,,Hi Han, what were you doing with our new boss?" Sandy asked when she arrived and she looked surprised when Hanneke bursted out;  
  
,,Oh, he's awfull!!! I hate him, but I like him too! Oh..."  
  
,,That's complicated," Sandy assumed, ,,come on, let's go into the hangar." She pulled Steve with her and they entered the hangar.  
  
,,Well now," Sandy said, ,,tell me what has happened."  
  
They sat down to the ground next to Sandy's X-Wing and leaned against the wall. Sandy felt her friend's restlessness and tried to find out what had happened. Steve had left them so they could talk undisturbed. That was only difficult, because it was crowded in the hangar.  
  
Hanneke hesitated and looked through the hangar. There - in the other compartment of the hangar - stood the Millennium Falcon. She thought about it with mixed feelings; she was a little embitted at the thought of her, standing next to the Falcon, and Chewbacca growling at her. Han laughing in the entrance of the Falcon and some pilots standing at the side, enjoying the show...  
  
She shook her head and tried hard not to think about it. She didn't really want to talk about it, so she didn't say anything. She would tell Sandy later about it.  
  
,,Come on, girl!" Sandy urged, ,,what's troubling you?"  
  
At that moment Han passed them on his way to his ship. He couldn't hear what they said, but he looked at Hanneke, wide grinning. When he noticed she didn't laugh back he looked a little concerned, but walked farther.  
  
,,I'm feeling a little weird." Hanneke said, ,,It will pass."  
  
Sandy concentrated on her friend and tried to find out what she was feeling. She found a mixture of feelings; love and hate.  
  
,,I think you're in love with him." she said, a little smiling, ,,I think you hate him because he's done something you don't like and you still fell in love with him."  
  
,,How do you..." know?  
  
,,It's his smile, isn't it?" Sandy interrupted her, ,,He is very attractive."  
  
Hanneke didn't know what to say; she thought about it and maybe Sandy was right. She could be in love with him. ,,Look, if I wouldn't have fallen in love with Steve," Sandy continued, ,,I would probably have fallen in love with that man too."  
  
Hanneke nodded and wondered how Sandy could know the truth so precisely. Of course she knew why: It was that strange feeling; some kind of force and she had it too. She only didn't know what to do with it.  
  
Suddenly she reminded her appointment with Luke Skywalker that evening. She would meet him at nine in the hangar and they would talk about... all this.  
  
He knows what these feelings mean, she thought, I think he can explain everything. She hoped he knew something. He looked very experienced, whereas he was such a young boy. He was only seventeen, but it felt he was much older than her. He looked very self-assured and calm, as he'd gone through a lot.  
  
She hoped she would learn some things from him that evening...  
  
After some time they had to get back to their ships and return to Coruscant. Hanneke didn't say anything during the way back; she was deep in thoughts and she only automaticaly concentrated on her flying. She heard some others talk throught the intercom and she listened half to it. It wasn't an interesting conversation anyway.  
  
When they got back, everybody prepared for dinner and put some other clothes on.  
  
Hanneke laid on her bed when she heard vaguely somebody call for dinner. She was half asleep and awakened. It didn't really persuade her that they had to eat and she turned another time. She fell asleep again.  
  
After some time somebody awakened her. She opened her eyes and she saw Han sitting on her bed. She looked into his blue eyes and got upright. In his eyes she saw enjoy.  
  
Of course, he never does anything else than enjoying things...  
  
,,Slept well?" he informed, grinning with his wry mouth, as he did most of the time. She looked at him, a little musty and nodded. Usually she should have said 'Yes sir', but she didn't even think about it. She didn't feel like he was her Commander or something and he didn't feel like he was her's. They felt like two civilians. ,,Hey girl, I don't think you noticed it, but the dinner is ready. I mean, the dinner was ready, a minute or five ago."  
  
Great.  
  
,,Oh... Well... I'll go to the diningroom then." she said and yawned. She lightly remembered that somebody had called they had to eat, but it was a vague memory. It didn't matter anyway.  
  
She stood up and Han did too. They walked to the diningroom where it was very crowded. She couldn't find a free table and Sandy was too busy with Steve.  
  
,,Looks like there's no place for me." she sighed and looked at Han. He nodded and pulled her to the exit.  
  
Next to the diningroom was another room for the 'higher persons'.  
  
,,May I invite you...?" he asked when they stood before the entrance and she looked surprised. He seemed to enjoy it, as usual.  
  
,,You mean I'm going to eat there?" she asked as if she'd misunderstood it and he took her with him into the room. She expected everybody would look at her, but they didn't. She apparently didn't pay attention as a lieutenant, which pleased her.  
  
,,Do you like Taun Taun meat?" Han asked, as they walked along some tables. Everybody was eating Taun Taun meat and Hanneke thought about the cock who gave her a piece of it the day before yesterday. She liked it, so she was happy they'd have it for dinner.  
  
,,Yes, I do." she confirmed, ,,I like it."  
  
,,Well, that comes out well." Han noticed, ,,I think you've noticed already we'll eat that today. It's the same we ate the day before yesterday."  
  
,,I know." Hanneke said and they sat down around a table.  
  
,,You do?"  
  
,,I was in the kitchen when they showed us the base," she told him, ,,and the cook gave me a piece of it. He told me you were gonna eat it."  
  
A waiter walked to their table and asked what they wanted to drink. He looked awaiting at Hanneke who was very surprised.  
  
,,Ehm... Tea please." she ordered and Han ordered hot chocolade,  
  
,,What's up?" he asked, because of her suprised look.  
  
,,We have to get everything ourselves." she explained, ,,It's not fair."  
  
,,Really?" Han asked, ,,I didn't know that. I never in the other diningroom."  
  
,,It's a real service they serve us here." Hanneke said, ,,You have to stay in the queue in the other room if you're not early enough."  
  
,,That's awful." Han said, ,,You're a lucky girl to sit here, aren't you?"  
  
Hanneke smiled, a little shy because of his nice laugh. She didn't know how to react on it and he knew it. That was the reason why he was doing that so many times; he seemed to enjoy it.  
  
,,Of course." she replied, ,,I like Taun Taun meat."  
  
They laughed and some Admirals looked interested at them. One of them came to their table and looked haughty to Hanneke.  
  
,,Aren't you supposed to eat in the other room, lieutenant?" he asked her and he articulated the last word exaggerated.  
  
Hanneke looked indignant and wanted to say something, but Han said something before her:  
  
,,I invited her here, Admiral." he explained and the admiral looked exasperated.  
  
,,If every Captain invites a lieutentant to eat here, there would be no room enough for all of them here." he told him angry.  
  
The waiter arrived and gave them their drinks.  
  
,,Lieutentant," he continued with an angry voice, ,,you may eat here only this time, but if I ever see you here again, except when you've become an Officer, I'm going to do something about it. Understood?"  
  
,,Yes sir." Hanneke said irritated,  
  
,,And you." He turned to Han. ,,Don't invite lieutenants to eat here in the future or you're gonna lose you job."  
  
,,Okay, sir." Han said with an immaterial look and the Admiral left.  
  
Hanneke sighed with relief and nipped from her tea.  
  
,,What a jerk." Han said softly and Hanneke laughed about it. After some time the meal arrived and they enjoyed it. It was great, much better than the food in the other room.  
  
Yes, I am lucky to sit here, Hanneke thought, and Han isn't bad. I onlydon't know how to react on him sometimes. She looked at him and smiled. And he doesn't look bad either. As she stared at him he suddenly looked at her. She turned her look away immediately, but she wasn't fast enough. The result was that Han stared at her with his well-known smile. She tried not to look at him but to the ground, but that was very difficult. He kept staring at her and it made her nervous. After some time she couldn't take it any longer.  
  
,,Don't do that!" she said and he looked a little surprised,  
  
,,Hey, I'm still higher in rank than you, do you remember?" he reminded her and kept staring at her, ,,If I'm gonna stop it'll be my own decision, not yours."  
  
,,Really...?" She wasn't impressed.  
  
,,I can give you every order I want," he continued, ,,so if I say you have to stare back at me you have to do it." He laughed teasing and he enjoyed Hannekes irritated look. ,,But don't worry; I'm not going to give you that order."  
  
,,What a relief." Hanneke said jesting and she took a look on her watch. About two hours she'd have her appointment with Luke, so there was enough time.  
  
Of course, Han noticed it and he laughed.  
  
,,Are you impatient?" he asked curious, ,,Don't worry, I'm almost finished with my dinner."  
  
Hanneke shook her head.  
  
,,I am not impatient." she said resolute, ,,I just wanted to know the time."  
  
,,That's okay." he said, ,,but I'm finished now, so let's go."  
  
,,Where do you want to go?" Hanneke asked as they walked to the exit.  
  
,,I don't know." he said, ,,Did you have something in mind?"  
  
,,No, not really."  
  
They walked through the hallway and along the other dinnerroom.  
  
,,Hanneke!" They both looked behind and they saw Sandy walking to them.  
  
,,Hi." Hanneke said when she arrived, ,,How was your dinner?"  
  
,,Why are you asking that?" Sandy asked surprised, ,,haven't you had dinner? I haven't seen you."  
  
Hanneke and Han tried not to laugh, but that was very difficult. They both smiled and it didn't pass Sandy.  
  
,,What have you done?" she asked and they burst into laugh, ,,Come on, tell me!"  
  
,,I've just eaten in the 'higher' dinnerroom." Hanneke explained laughing, ,,That's all."  
  
,,And we made an Admiral angry," Han added, ,,just because I'd invited her and we were making some fun."  
  
,,I understand." Sandy said grinning and looked meaningfull from Han to Hanneke.  
  
,,I just remember I have to do something." Han said suddenly, ,,Excuse me..." He left the two girls, who were a little surprised.  
  
,,So..." Sandy said when he was out of sight, ,,Tell me more about it."  
  
,,About what?" They started walking through the hallway, the same way Han had gone.  
  
,,You know what!" Sandy said indignant, ,,I've noticed you've got much contact with him." She smiled curious. ,,Does he... like you?"  
  
,,How can I know?!" With my special force of course...  
  
,,I don't know..."  
  
They walked into some kind of recreationroom that they hadn't seen before. Hanneke looked around and walked to a dartboard. She took the darts and started throwing them. Sandy looked at it from the side and after a while she wanted to dart too.  
  
,,May I...?" she asked and Hanneke gave her the darts.  
  
,,Let's see what you can do." she said and looked how Sandy threw the darts. They had the same level and weren't good in it. After some time Hanneke heard a familiar voice.  
  
,,Hi girls, may I give it a try?"  
  
,,Sure." Hanneke said when she saw Luke and Sandy gave him the darts.  
  
,,Have you ever done this before?" Sandy asked and he shook his head.  
  
He concentrated and threw the darts; one by one...  
  
The girls looked very surprised and didn't know what they were seeing; allmost all darts were in the bull's eye.  
  
,,Never done it before, huh?" Hanneke quoted and shook her head.  
  
,,There's a lot the Force can do." Luke said serious and looked from her to Sandy, ,,Have you got those strange feelings too?"  
  
,,Yes," Sandy confirmed, ,,but what's the Force?"  
  
,,I'll tell you two about that." he said, ,,What's your name anyway?"  
  
,,Sandy."  
  
,,Do you want to come with us to a bar here in the area? I wanted to tell Hanneke something about it, but I can tell you, of course, something about it too."  
  
,,That would be nice." Sandy said, ,,Shall we go now?" She looked from him to Hanneke, who nodded.  
  
,,I think that's okay." Luke said and he saw Hanneke nodding, ,,Well, come on then. I'll show you a nice place."  
  
It was a resty and calme place, where Luke had taken them to. It wasn't crowded at all; there were only a few people, sitting around one of the tables. The few lamps caused it was a little twilit.  
  
Luke chose a table in the back of the place where it was a little cosy and they sat down. Hanneke sat with her back to the wall so she could look through the whole place that she liked much.  
  
She saw a waiter coming, a middle-aged man with dark hair and eyes. He stared at her too long and after that he looked at Sandy.  
  
,,What do you want to drink?" he asked,  
  
,,A beer please." Sandy ordered and she looked to Hanneke who was next to order something.  
  
,,Tea please." she ordered and tried to avoid the staring look of the waiter. Then it was Luke's turn.  
  
,,Hot chocolade." he said and the waiter nodded. Then he left.  
  
A few minutes later he returned.  
  
,,What did you say?" he asked and Luke laughed,  
  
,,I said hot chocolade." he repeated, ,,but I think you don't have it."  
  
,,That's right." he confirmed and looked for a few seconds at Hanneke.  
  
Don't you do that, idiot! she thought irritated and in some way it seemed to help; He looked at Luke again.  
  
,,What do you want to drink then?" he asked,  
  
,,Alderanian Ale please."  
  
,,All right." He walked away and when he was out of side the three of them started laughing.  
  
,,He likes you!" Sandy cried out and continued laughing.  
  
Hanneke, who was still a little irritated, smiled a little.  
  
,,What do you think?" Luke asked, enjoying too.  
  
,,He's an old man." Hanneke explained, ,,Too old."  
  
Luke frowned and Sandy started laughing again.  
  
,,An old man!" she cried out, ,,but what do you think of a ninety-year- old man?!" The three of them laughed and some persons in the place looked at them, a little curious.  
  
Three men entered the room, busy talking about a man who'd dumbed his cargo when he saw an imperial Star Destroyer, some time ago. They laughed about it and took a seat at the bar. They continued their conversation there.  
  
,,You know his name, don't you?" one of them asked to an other,  
  
,,Yes, his name is Han Solo." he said, ,,He still has to pay me back; he's got some debts by me. Or else... I'll have to chop his head off... hahaha!"  
  
The others laughed with him and were happy there might be some tention soon. This one didn't have such a fighting spirit, but there seemed to be some hope now.  
  
,,Are you going to fight?" one of them asked hopefull and the man, who was the boss, laughed.  
  
,,Maybe I'll send you to kill Solo, but first I'm going to ask him for the last time to give me the money."  
  
The other produced a dissatisfied sound. ,,but," he added, ,,if he doesn't want to pay, your way is free..."  
  
The dissatisfaction disappeared and made room for happiness. One of them started to make up ways to kill him in a cruell way and the others seemed to like that.  
  
Hanneke, Sandy and Luke had listened to the conversation in silence and when the men started to talk about something else, they were still silent. Hanneke looked at Sandy, who looked at her and they both then looked at Luke. He looked a little surprised, maybe about the silence, Hanneke thought.  
  
Sandy was the first who said something.  
  
,,Do you know him?" she asked and he nodded a little.  
  
,,Yes." he confirmed, ,,And you?"  
  
He looked at Hanneke who just took a nip of her tea.  
  
,,Yes, we know him." Sandy said, ,,He is our Commander and Hanneke is in love with him." It sounded like it was the most normal thing of the world and Luke looked surprised at her.  
  
Hanneke choked in her tea and started caughing. Sandy, who sat next to her, hit her a few times at her back, to make her stop.  
  
Hanneke tried to protest, but every time when she wanted to saw a word, her caugh got back.  
  
,,She doesn't want to admit it, but she's got a big crush on him." Sandy continued and Hanneke shook her head wildly.  
  
,,No..." she tried to say and continued caughing,  
  
,,Don't do that!" Sandy warned serious, ,,you'll make it worse!"  
  
,,Maybe you should take a nip of your tea." Luke advised and Hanneke nodded. Her face was red and tears dribbled over it, because of the caughing.  
  
,,Poor thing..." Sandy said and she gave her friend a handkerchief. Some people in the place looked curious at them, because it looked like she was crying.  
  
The waiter came to take a look and he looked anxious at Hanneke.  
  
,,She's allright." Luke assured him, ,,she choked in her tea."  
  
Hanneke nodded to confirm it, because she didn't dare to say something. The waiter nodded too, stared too long at her and left.  
  
,,Where do you know Han from?" Sandy asked Luke.  
  
,,I met him in a cantina on Tatooine." Luke told her, ,,I was searching for a pilot with a ship and I found him."  
  
,,A cantina?" Hanneke asked hoarse, ,,When I was on Tatooine he took me to a cantina where he met a guy."  
  
,,It was a very rough place where I was." Luke said, ,,I didn't feel comfortable there."  
  
,,I know the feeling." Hanneke said, ,,I didn't like it there."  
  
,,I wonder whether he knows about those guys there." Sandy said, looking at the three man, who'd been talking about Han, a few minutes ago.  
  
,,I hope he'll be carefull." Hanneke wished, ,,I don't think those guys are soft."  
  
,,Shall we talk 'bout this when we're back on the base?" Luke asked and the others nodded.  
  
,,Luke..." Sandy said, ,,Can you tell us something about the Force?"  
  
,,Of course." Luke said, ,,I almost forgot that. What do you want to know?"  
  
,,We don't know what it is exactly." Hanneke told him, ,,Can you explain what it is?"  
  
,,Sure." Luke said, ,,The Force is something that binds everything in the universe together. There's a connection between us and your glas of beer." He looked at Sandy. ,,Look..." He let it floating above the table in a way the others in the place couldn't see it. ,,I use the connection between me and the glas."  
  
The girls looked surprised at the glas and Luke let it softly come down on the table.  
  
Sandy hesitated, but then she took a nip of her beer. She concluded it tasted the same...  
  
,,I will learn you to let things float in the future." Luke promised, ,,You said you feel a connection with each other?"  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
,,I feel it with you too." Hanneke said, ,,Is it with everybody who's got it?"  
  
,,Yes," Luke confirmed, ,,I feel it too. It's normal you feel it with everyone who's got the Force." He told them some more things and the girls listened with much interest.  
  
When Hanneke took a look at her watch - she was happy Luke didn't react on it like Han had done - she noticed it was very late.  
  
,,We have to get back to the base." she said an yawned, ,,It's smart to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day."  
  
,,That's right." Luke agreed and signed at the waiter. He paid and they left the place  
  
It was dark outside and Hanneke was glad Luke knew which way to go. She couldn't have found the way by herself. All those buildings looked like each other and she would get lost in no time. There also seemed to be some awful streets with awfull persons who wanted to robber other people and she was glad they wouldn't attack them so quick when he was with them.  
  
As they walked back she thought about Han and what the guys in the bar had said. She would tell him about it next day. It wasn't her bissness but he should know it.  
  
,,Are you going to tell Han about those guys in the bar?" Sandy asked her as if she'd read her mind and Hanneke was still a little surprised.  
  
They walked over a little bridge that connected two parts of the city. The depth under it was enormous and Hanneke hated it to look down. She wasn't afraid of heights, but this little bridge wasn't very stable. Most people took an other bridge, but this way was faster.  
  
I'm feeling more comfortable in a cockpit on this height, she thought after passing the bridge. She looked at Luke and saw he was feeling extremely confortable. He wasn't afraid of the height and Sandy wasn't either. Hanneke still hadn't answered her question.  
  
,,Well, I was just thinking about that." she admitted, ,,I think he'd better know it."  
  
,,I don't think it's smart to interfere with his bissness," Luke told her, ,,but I'm not saying you don't have to do it."  
  
,,You can tell him about it and whatch his reaction," Sandy proposed, ,,but I'm not going to tell him about it. It's his case."  
  
Hanneke nodded. Sandy was right, but she was still going to tell him. It was a good opportunity to get to know more about him...  
  
After a while they saw the tower of the base in the distance, above the buildings, so they didn't have to walk far anymore. Hanneke longed for her bed, because she was very tired. She should have been lying in bed at this time. It wasn't smart to fly an X-Wing if she hadn't had enough sleep.  
  
There weren't any exact plans for the next day, but she couldn't imagine they wouldn't do anything. They were a squadron and had to be well-trained.  
  
But commander Baken was still sick and it didn't look like he was going to return soon.  
  
We'll have to do it with Solo, she thought, suddenly feeling sad. Why was it all like this? It wasn't like she'd forseen and that made her feeling bad. I want Commander Baken back, but I don't know why. I like Han and maybe I'm really ih love with him. But I don't want that! She felt a little confused and shook her head, trying not to think of all this. She would be happy if she were back in her little room. There she'd list all the points...  
  
While walking she looked at the stars above her. It looked so peacefull there, while her mind wasn't like that at all. She wanted to be out there - only now - just be there and think about nothing.  
  
When they arrived at the base she said a brief 'goodbye' and disappeared in her room.  
  
Luke and Sandy remained, a little surprised.  
  
,,What's with her?" Luke asked and Sandy shook her head.  
  
,,I don't know." she said, ,,She was very silent the last part of the way back."  
  
,,Yes, I noticed, but..." He looked far into the abandoned passageway they stood in, but it looked like he looked at nothing. ,,...I sense a mixture of emotions in her."  
  
He turned his eyes away from the far point he was looking at and turned at her. ,,Maybe you should talk with her about it." he proposed, ,,Tomorrow, of course."  
  
Sandy nodded and smiled.  
  
,,I'll do that," she promised, ,,but now I'm going to sleep. It was a very interesting evening and I hope you'll learn us more about the Force soon."  
  
,,I will," Luke promised, ,,and we'll meet again."  
  
,,Allright, sleep well."  
  
,,Thanks. You too."  
  
They said goodbye and Sany walked - half sleeping - to her room.  
  
Hanneke was thinking about the past days, when she laid in her bed. It was difficult to think clear when she was tired. She looked into her dark little room and thought... She laid there like that for a little while and then she put on the light. She had to blink with her eyes for a moment, because of the vivid light. Then she got her diary and searched for the last page she'd written. That was two days ago. She read the last sentences and then she started writing:  
  
This is the third day I'm here and so much has happened so far; It started with a nightmare. I haven't had such a nightmare in my entire life.  
  
And I've discovered there's a connection between Sandy, me... and Luke. Luke called it The Force, but I don't get it. He told us more about it, but I still don't understand what it is; I don't know how to handle with it and that scares me.  
  
Sandy also seems to feel I should be in love with Han, while I hadn't felt it by myself exactly, till she told me. When I think about it, I come to the conclusion she's right. I think I just don't want to admit it. Maybe because he isn't my type or something, or maybe because he made me a fool in the hangar of Mos Eisley...  
  
I know Sandy's right; Han Solo attracts me... I like his smile, his eyes, but I can't handle his sarcasm and his teasing... But I still like him.  
  
I'm feeling so weird at this moment. I think because of all this. Nothing's like I've forseen; it's all different and that's a thing I can't do yet: Seeing the future. Luke said he can see the future if he concentrates and he'll learn Sandy and me some more things to do with the Force. It's all very interesting and I'm surprised by myself, because I'd never thought I'd have something special like I have now. I only can't control it... That's something I can't have and I don't know how to handle Han. That is making me depressive...  
  
She stopped writing for a while and she leaned against the wall with her eyes shut. She tried to think what to write further, but the tiredness took control of her; she fell asleep, sitting there with the light still on...  
  
The next day she awaked early, because somebody knocked loud on her door. She rubbed in her eyes and stood surprised up, out of her unconfortable posture. She picked up her diary from the floor and reminded how she'd written in it last evening. She felt still a little weird, but she decided not to think about all those things she couldn't control.  
  
She sighed an opened the door...  
  
,,Hi honey, are you ready to do some exercises?"  
  
Han Solo... She looked sleepy at his wry laugh and somebody opened a door next to her's. Sandy's sleepy head appeared and looked surprised when she saw Han. ,,Good morning!" he wished and Hanneke yawned. She felt like she hadn't slept longer than an hour. It looked like Sandy felt the same. ,,Come on ladies!" Han urged, ,,Let's get up!"  
  
He walked along the other rooms and knocked on the doors to wake up everybody.  
  
,,What a nice way to wake up." Hanneke sighed sarcastic and she looked at Sandy.  
  
,,Where does he get his energy?" she wondered loud out and she disappeared in her room.  
  
Hanneke saw Natascha, Tim and Steve appearing, a little moody.  
  
How much fun... she thought and went back into her room. There she collected some things to take with her to the washing accommodation. When she got out of her room again she saw Sandy walking through the hallway. She started to walk faster, so she could walk with her.  
  
,,Hi San," she said when she walked next to her, ,,are you awake yet?"  
  
,,Just a little." Sandy replied, ,,And you?"  
  
,,The same."  
  
,,How are you feeling now?"  
  
They walked through an other hallway and Hanneke looked at all the pictures which were hanging on the wall. Most of them were pictures of X-Wings, Y- Wings and A-Wings. A little bit further hung a photo of a Corellian Corvette that took her interest.  
  
,,I'm feeling well." she said by truth and she started to walk slower, so she could take a better look. She'd seen one real, a year ago and she was impressed by it. They were very big and that had impressed her. Some ships were the only things which could impress her...  
  
,,Why are you asking me that?"  
  
,,Well, it looked like you were a little depressed yesterday night." Sandy explained, ,,I was wondering why."  
  
Hanneke had seen enough of the picture and started to walk faster.  
  
,,I don't know exactly." she admitted and she had to walk behind Sandy for a few seconds, because a few men, who were carrying something heavily, had to pass them.  
  
,,Do you?" Sandy asked when they were past, ,,Has it something to do with your secret love?"  
  
Hanneke couldn't help it to smile; it was an automatic reaction.  
  
,,Why are you smiling like that?" Sandy asked teasing,  
  
They almost reached the washing accomodation. ,,You're really in love, aren't you?"  
  
Hanneke sniffed and she didn't want to reply. It was the truth, but she rather didn't give into that.  
  
They walked into the washing accondodation, that was almost empty. Sandy went into a showercabin and she did too. After some time somebody knocked on her door. She was just finished and wound a towel around herself. Then she opened the door.  
  
,,Hello sweetheart, do you still recognize me?"  
  
It was one of the Y-Wing pilots, who she'd met in the hangar, when somebody had told her that one of them liked her.  
  
Hanneke looked surprised in his grinning face. Something told her she couldn't trust him...  
  
,,What do you want?" she asked suspicious and she tried to walk along him, but he prevented that by pushing her back. What the hell?!  
  
,,Come on honey! Let's have some fun!" He tried to violate her and she tried to push him away, but he was stronger. Because it didn't help she started screaming and soon Sandy appeared in a towel, who tried to pull the guy away. It didn't help much and he gave her a hard push in her stomach, so she fell on the floor. Hanneke kept on screaming and pushing and finally somebody pulled the boy away. It was Han Solo and he pushed him angrily against a wall. He yelled at him and drained him away.  
  
Hanneke stood there shaking and she felt tears streaming over her cheeks. Sandy stood up, holding her hand in her stomach and ran to her friend. The others of the squadron had arrived meanwhile and they looked surprised about what was going on.  
  
,,Come on," Sandy got their stuff and pulled Hanneke to the exit, ,,It's too crowded here."  
  
The two girls walked back in their towels, through the hallways. They didn't care everybody looked at them and Hanneke even didn't notice.  
  
When they arrived by their rooms they met Luke there. He looked very concerned, but Hanneke rapidly disappeared in her room.  
  
,,I'll tell you later." Sandy said and she followed her friend into the room.  
  
Luke nodded and continued his way, wondering what was going on.  
  
,,Here..." Sandy put some clothes on the bed, on which Hanneke was sitting, ,,I think you'd better put those clothes on."  
  
Hanneke nodded and put them on, not caring. ,,Do you know the guy who attacked you?" Sandy asked,  
  
,,I've seen him before," Hanneke told her, ,,Yesterday morning in the hangar; He was with some others and one of them joked that a guy liked me. They were all Y-Wing pilots."  
  
Sandy nodded and saw that Hanneke was still a little shaking.  
  
,,It's awful what that guy tried to do," she said and came to sit next to her, ,,but he's also foolish, because it's a public place. The others could have entered any time."  
  
,,Yeah." Hanneke agreed, looking at the ground,  
  
She felt gloomy and that was the way she looked. ,,I rather not think of what would have happened if there was nobody in the area to help me."  
  
,,Don't think about that." Sandy said reslute, ,,What has happened now is bad enough and I hope that guy will be punished very hard."  
  
,,I hope he loses his job." Hanneke said furious, ,,Do you think they'd do that?"  
  
Sandy, who started to play with Hanneke's X-Wing model, smiled approving.  
  
,,I don't know," she said, ,,but I hope so."  
  
Somebody knocked on the door. Hanneke sighed, because she wasn't really in for a visit. She stood up and opened the door; It was Han Solo and he looked very, very concerned. Hanneke didn't know what to say, so she signed he could come in. She was happy to see him and not somebody of their squadron. She didn't want to explain the whole story yet.  
  
Han sat down on her bed, while Sandy was still studying her X-Wing model.  
  
,,How're you feeling now?" was the first thing he asked, although it was very obvious. He only had to look at her face, what he was doing.  
  
Hanneke didn't really know how to discribe her feelings; It could be a mixture of something... She felt angry, ashamed - she didn't had to - and sad...  
  
,,I'm feeling bad." she said simply, ,,It wasn't really nice to be touched by a strange guy." She looked with a wry face...  
  
,,Will he be punished?" Sandy couldn't help to ask and she put the X-Wing model back on the desk,  
  
,,Naturally." Han confirmed, ,,He's grounded for a month."  
  
A little grin appeared on Sandy's face, but she wasn't totally content.  
  
,,Why didn't they discharge him?" she asked incontent and her grin disappeared, ,,It isn't something little what he was trying to do."  
  
,,Well, it isn't my decision." Han said, ,,It's the decision of his Commander. He's a very good pilot and you know we haven't many of those."  
  
,,I don't think he will learn much by his punishment." Sandy said, ,,I think he'll just do it again."  
  
Somebody knocked on the door and Hanneke felt a familiar aura.  
  
,,It's Luke." she decided and Han looked a little surprised,  
  
,,Shall I tell him about all this?" Sandy asked and Hanneke nodded, before opening the door. It really was Luke! Before he could say something, Sandy left the room and took him with her.  
  
,,I didn't know you know Luke," Han said when she'd closed the door, ,,and how did you know it was him?"  
  
,,I sensed it." she said without any other explaination, ,,I met him the first day I was here."  
  
,,What do you mean with 'I sensed it'?" he asked, ,,You mean you've got the Force too, like him?"  
  
Hanneke nodded and looked into his blue eyes.  
  
,,Yes," she confirmed, ,,and Sandy has it also. Luke told us more about it in a bar yesterday evening." This was the moment she had to tell him about the three men... ,,About that... I've heard something you'd better know."  
  
,,What?" Han asked and she became a little nervous.  
  
,,A few men there were talking about you." She changed position and continued, ,,One of them said you still have to pay him back, or else... he would kill you..."  
  
,,Really?" Han asked and it didn't seem to menace him, ,,I think they were just trying to be tough.  
  
Hanneke sighed. In some kind of way she'd expected a reaction like that.  
  
,,Well, I just thought you needed to know." she said, ,,They didn't seem to be friendly persons..."  
  
,,Yes, I know them," Han said, ,,but they're exaggarating. They aren't as tough as they look like." A smile appeared on his face what made Hanneke's heart melt.  
  
He was thinking very light-heated about it and Hanneke knew she couldn't convince him that they were very dangerous. She sensed it...  
  
,,Where did ya get that thing?" Han pointed at her X-Wing model and Hanneke admired the way he changed the subject.  
  
,,I bought it somewhere." she lied, ,,It's a nice one, isn't it?"  
  
,,Yes it is," Han said and she felt he didn't believe her. She also could see it because of his wide grin, ,,but I don't think you've bought it."  
  
,,Really?" She wasn't going to help him.  
  
,,Yes." Han confirmed, ,,I know a bit about art and coincidentally I know this is very valuable. I'm sure you haven't bought it, because there are only a few who can pay a thing like this."  
  
He looked into her eyes, waiting for a reaction.  
  
,,Maybe somebody has given it to me; a close friend maybe..." she suggested, ,,or maybe I bought it on a jumble sale from someone who didn't know the value of it."  
  
,,You're pretty good in making things up." Han noticed, ,,You've stolen it, haven't you?"  
  
How can he know?!  
  
She smiled, because it was the truth and she felt he knew it. He stared at her, waiting till she'd admit it.  
  
,,Okay, you win," she said, ,,but how do you know it?"  
  
He grinned and shook his head.  
  
,,I was just guessing..."  
  
Hanneke concentrated on him. She felt a stream of memories and she shook her head wildly.  
  
,,No, it's not that." she said resolute and Han looked a little surprised,  
  
,,Well, tell me what it is then." Han said, wondering what she was going to say.  
  
,,It's something of your youth, a memory..." She looked forward and it looked like she was looking at a death spot. She concentrated again. ,,I think you recognize something in me."  
  
,,Well... You're right." Han admitted surprised, ,,Why shouldn't I admit it? I can't compete with The Force." He grinned. ,,I was a streetboy in my youth and I stole lot's of things, so I could sell it to buy some food. You've done the same, haven't you? And you've kept this X-Wing model."  
  
Hanneke nodded seriously, looking at the thing. ,,How did you end up here?"  
  
,,I heard from somebody that the academy was searching for young talents," Hanneke told him, ,,so I applied. I was very lucky, because I was chosen out of many volunteers. I learned to fly in an X-Wing and so my carreer started. And now I'm here."  
  
,,Yes, that's obvious." Han joked and they laughed together. ,,You're feeling better now, aren't you?"  
  
,,That's right." she admitted, ,,It's nice to talk with you."  
  
,,Have I got a positive influence on you?" Han asked and she became a little shy,  
  
,,Well... eh... maybe. I don't know."  
  
He seemed to enjoy it and grinned at her; that wry laugh again...  
  
Why does he always put on that sexy smile in a situation like this? Hanneke wondered and she tried not to become red. Her attempt failed and the only thing she reached was the reverse...  
  
,,You don't know?" Han repeated, ,,but it seems to be the truth. Admit it."  
  
Hanneke nodded and tried to make up a way to switch easily over to an other issue.  
  
,,How's Commander Baken doing?" she asked and she hoped it sounded a little casual...  
  
,,He's still very sick." Han told her and he looked more serious, ,,The medics don't think he'll ever be able to work again... or to become better."  
  
She felt a little shock.  
  
,,Is it as bad as that?" she asked and he nodded.  
  
,,But I'm not staying for long here." he told her, ,,Maybe a few weeks, but I want to do some other things. Lando - the one you met in the cantina - has started a miningproject on Kessel and he's got some work for me."  
  
,,Are you gonna leave us?!" Hanneke asked him surprised and he nodded.  
  
,,But I'm not going till we've found a new Commander for you. It isn't that I hate this work; I like it, but it isn't what I want for the rest of my life."  
  
,,I understand." Hanneke said and the gloomy feeling came back. The idea Han would leave them didn't please her...  
  
Han noticed her gloomy look and he looked a little concerned.  
  
,,You like me more than you liked Baken, do you?" he asked and she nodded,  
  
,,Baken is very friendly, but a little boring," she explained, ,,and you are..." She thought for a few seconds and she enjoyed his curious look. ,,...not boring." she finally added and he smiled.  
  
,,Well, if I want to keep it like that, we'll have to do something now. Do you want that? I mean... after what has happened."  
  
,,It's okay." she said and smiled, ,,I'm feeling much better and I like flying, so why not? I'm sure it will make me feel okay"  
  
,,We can do some exercises." Han decided,  
  
Suddenly they heard somebody call through the intercom:  
  
Attention! Will the Highflyers and the Gold Squadron come to the briefingroom as fast as they can?!  
  
Han looked surprised and stood up.  
  
,,I wonder what's going on." he said, ,,See ya later." He left the room and Hanneke prepared to go to the briefingroom.  
  
After some minutes she and some others entered the briefingroom. There hung a tensed ambiance and everybody seemed to be in a hurry.  
  
,,What's going on?" Natasha wondered aloud, but nobody seemed to have an answer. It was the same question for everybody.  
  
Only Commander Chiff of the Gold Squadron and Han Solo knew about it; They seemed to prepare a briefing in a hurry.  
  
When everybody was there, Commander Chiff started the briefing:  
  
,,Well everybody, you will all be wondering why we're here." he said, ,,We've discovered some Imperial forces around Coruscant and it looks like they're going to attack us. We'll send the Gold Squadron to take a look out there. And another thing: There are a few Imperial Star Destroyers around Alderaan. They may attack that planet, so The Highflyers have to take a look out there. It's very important not to attack them until they attack you. You'll get the coordinates as soon as you're in space. Good luck."  
  
Everybody stood up and went to the hangar. Most of them were a little nervous and so was Hanneke.  
  
This is gonna be the real work, she thought by herself as she walked next to Sandy to the hangar. She felt that she was nervous too; this was all new for them. They only had had exercises. They'd never done a real mission, so it was a little scared what was going to happen...  
  
It was very crowded and unquiet in the hangar. The pilots of The Highflyers and The Gold Squadron were preparing for the mission and they were all in a hurry.  
  
As Hanneke prepared her X-Wing she saw Han Solo working on the Millennium Falcon. Het was sitting onto it and Chewbacca was helping him. The wookiee made some growling noises, while working. From time to time he asked Han something, on which he answered in a hurry.  
  
When Hanneke looked at The Gold Squadron, she saw some familiar faces. The friends of the guy who'd attacked her that morning were working on their Y- Wings and she felt anger coming up by seeing them. They handn't done anything, but she still felt like that. Maybe because they were his friends or something.  
  
The guys seemed to feel she was looking at them, because they suddenly looked at her, laughing.  
  
She fastly walked an other way. She saw that Sandy was ready too, so she went back to her X-Wing. They were almost all ready and that meant they were almost going. Han gave them a sign to get into their X-Wings. He'd give them some more instructions when they were in space.  
  
,,Well, this is our first real mission." Hanneke said through the comlink to Sandy, ,,Good luck."  
  
,,Thanks, you too." Sandy said, laughing nevously.  
  
,,Are you all right?" Hanneke asked and she closed her eyes for a few seconds to clear her mind, so she could fully concentrate on her friend. She felt a restless uncertain feeling. She couldn't sense everything and what she sensed was very vague...  
  
,,It's okay." Sandy reassured her, ,,I'm just a little nervous."  
  
Hanneke sensed it wasn't really the truth, but this wasn't the right moment to discuss things like that.  
  
,,Well, all right then. Be carefull, huh?"  
  
,,Thanks, you too."  
  
A few minutes later The Highflyers took off with Han in the Millennium Falcon as the leader. A few persons had objected when he told them to lead in his ship, but he'd assured them the thing wasn't as it looked like; The Falcon had saved his life many times...  
  
They flew in formation and waited for the coordinates to make the jump to lightspeed. After a short time they received them and they got into hyperspace.  
  
It's nice to be in space, Hanneke thought and she tried to relax a bit. They had to fly more than an hour before they'd reach Alderaan, so she'd better try to be calme. She did some exercises to relax, which she'd learned from Luke and she noticed they were really working. That gave her a nice feeling.  
  
The pilots talked to each other while flying and that made the time go fast. They almost reached Alderaan and Han gave them some instructions.  
  
They got out of hyperspace simultaniously and they couldn't have missed it; Three Imperial Star Destroyers were right before them in attackformation. They seemed to attack Alderaan...  
  
The party hadn't started yet, but it looked like it was going to start very soon; a complete TIE-Fighter squadron was coming from one of the Star Destroyers and they prepared to attack The Highflyers.  
  
,,Now we're going to have it." Han said through the comlink, ,,All ready?"  
  
,,Yes sir." they all replied and the first TIE-Fighters attacked them. One of them tried to lock on Natasha and an other one was going after James. The other ones arrived and Hanneke tried to lock one. This one was very well-trained and it was very difficult for her to lock him. She followed him when he flew to the Star Destroyers and she knew he was playing with her. It was his intention to get her there.  
  
The Star Destroyers started to shoot at her and she started to fly under them, so they were covering her. When she appeared on the other side she easily could lock on the astonished TIE-Fighter and destroyed it.  
  
,,I've got him!" she shouted happy and got back to the others. Tim had already destroyed the one who'd gone after Natasha and Han almost got the other one.  
  
Then Sandy got into trouble; Two TIE-Fighters were following her and Hanneke felt Sandy's flow of panic.  
  
,,Help me!" Sandy shouted and Hanneke flew in her direction. She saw that the others were busy with the other TIE-Fighters, so she was the only one who could help her.  
  
,,Hang on!" she called, ,,I'll be right there!"  
  
At that moment The Gold Squadron came out of hyperspace and they were going to attack the first Stardestroyer.  
  
,,What are you doing here?!" Han asked astonished, after destroying a TIE- Figher. He started to attack the Stardestroyer too, waiting for a reply.  
  
,,Hi Solo!" Commander Chiff replied then, ,,Nice to see you! The Stardestroyers around Coruscant have gone into hyperspace, so we've decided to take a look here too. And I see you need it."  
  
,,Yeah, that's right." Han told him, ,,They aren't very friendly..."  
  
Sandy was still being attacked and Hanneke destroyed one of the TIE- Fighters which were following her friend. The other one shot Sandy that caused her X-Wing was damaged very badly...  
  
,,Damn!" she called and she tried to keep the thing straight up. It was very difficult and she flew into the direction of the Stardestroyers.  
  
,,Sandy!" Hanneke shouted, ,,What's going on?!" She felt the panic again, ,,Try to be calme!"  
  
,,I'm hit very badly!" Sandy cried, ,,I can't turn!"  
  
,,Of course you can!"  
  
She was very close to the first Stardestroyer that was shooting at her now...  
  
,,I can't turn!" she called again, ,,I can't turn!"  
  
,,Sandy, use the Force!" It was a familiar voice and a second later an other X-Wing appeared and Hanneke felt the presence of Luke.  
  
,,Luke!" she called and after a few seconds he flew next to her,  
  
,,Sandy, use the Force!" he called again, ,,You can do it! Use the Force to turn your X-Wing! Concentrate on your X-Wing! I know you can do it!"  
  
,,Not enough time!" Sandy yelled, ,,I can't do it! I can't even move a glass like you did!"  
  
She was very close to the Stardestroyer now and some TIE-Fighters started to shoot at her. ,,This is hopeless!"  
  
,,No, it's not!" Luke cried out and he concentrated on Sandy's X-Wing. Hanneke did too, using all her Force to rescue her best friend...  
  
Nothing happened first, but then the ship turned a little, but not enough to avoid a crash. And the TIE-Fighers were still attacking her... Han appeared with some Y-Wings and they attacked those TIE-Fighters.  
  
At that moment one of the Stardestroyers exploded and a big explotion appeared in space. Some pilots of The Gold Squadron yelled happily.  
  
Han shot at a TIE-Fighter and destroyed it, whereafter an Y-Wing destroyed another one.  
  
Sandy wasn't being attacked anymore, but she was still flying straight to the Stardestroyer. Only a few seconds were left and there was nothing she could do than concentrate on her ship to make it turn. She tried to make it turn and Luke and Hanneke did the same. Nothing happened the first seconds, but then the ship made an angle of 20 degreese and flew just along the Stardestroyer. First she thought she was going to hit it, but she wasn't. She flew only a meter next to it, right to the atmosphere of Alderaan where she'd eject and land savely on the peacefull ground. She sighed with relief and she heard Luke, Han and Hanneke doing the same. They were silent for a while and then Commander Chiff called through the intercom:  
  
,,Hey, what's going on there?! Is everything all right now? What's that about some kind of Force? We're in the middle of a battle..."  
  
,,It's all right." Han interrupted, ,,She's all right, but her X-Wing has been damaged."  
  
,,Whose?"  
  
,,First lieutenant New." Han replied, ,,She's going to eject in the atmosphere of Alderaan."  
  
,,Okay. Is somebody going with her?"  
  
,,I'll go." Hanneke said, flying after her best friend, ,,Good luck you all here!"  
  
,,Thanks, girl." Han said,  
  
,,We can destroy those Stardestroyers without you." Luke said, ,,Come on, we take the closest one!"  
  
Hanneke took a fast look at the Stardestroyers and disappeared in the atmosphere of Alderaan. Sandy was still flying to the planet and Hanneke adapted her speed to her's. She was almost flying next to her.  
  
,,You're lucky you're flying to Alderaan, so we don't have to turn you again." Hanneke sighed, ,,This was difficult enough."  
  
,,Yeah, that's right." Sandy agreed, ,,Thanks for saving me. I don't know how to thank you, but I'm so happy you saved my life with Luke."  
  
,,No problem, girl." Hanneke said, smiling, ,,I don't want my best friend to die."  
  
,,And now I'll have to survive my eject." Sandy said, sounding a little nervous.  
  
,,You will." Hanneke said, ,,I'm sure you will."  
  
,,I'm ejecting in about a few seconds."  
  
,,Good luck!" Hanneke called, ,,I'll land as close as I can to pick you up."  
  
,,Okay, see ya!"  
  
She ejected and Hanneke saw her falling and opening her parachute. She flew in a certain distant that she could see her friend falling. Sandy landed between the woods and Hanneke sighed, because it was difficult to land closely with al those trees. She had to find and open place, but she couldn't find one that was close to Sandy. She flew further and landed on the closest field she could find. There were woods all around her, but she knew which way to go. She only had to walk a few hours to reach Sandy and she hoped her friend had landed savely. Maybe she'd landed in a tree or something...  
  
Hanneke thought about it and shook her head. She'd better hope everything was allright. She switched off her engines and opened the cockpit. What should she need to take with her? She had a bottle of water behind her seat and she took it with her. She'd better have it with her, because she never knew when she'd need it.  
  
She jumped out of her X-Wing and she felt the hot air around her. It was summer on this side of the planet and it was very hot. She was happy to have her bottle of water with her, because she'd be thirsty soon. She walked into the woods and smelled the pure air of the unspoilt nature. Alderaan was a peaceful planet and everything was so untouched. There was a beautiful nature and everything smelled so clean and pure. It made Hanneke feel good after the tention they had had in space. She resolved to take a little vacation when she had found Sandy, but she had to walk a few hours first, hoping she would find her best friend. She wondered how it was going with Han and Luke, who were still fighting against the Stardestroyers as she thought. She hoped they wouldn't be shot down or something. She wondered if she'd feel it when one of them died... She rather did not think about it. She cared much about them, especially about Han. Thinking about him made her heart beat louder. She really cared about him.  
  
She thought about him. He had been so nice for her this morning... She thought about it, while looking to the sky that was vivid-blue.  
  
The ground on which she walked was very unequal and it made her fall. She fell over an unequal piece of ground and landed with her hands on the ground. She sighed and came up to sit down, taking a nip of her bottle of water. She wondered how long she had to walk to find Sandy.  
  
She walked farther and felt she began to sweat. It was so hot...  
  
After a while she heard a familiar sound and stopped walking to listen better. It was the sound of engines. She looked up and just saw the familiar ship fly over. It was the Millennium Falcon. A happy feeling came over her. He could help her search for Sandy... He would probably land in the gab into the woods, next to her X-Wing.  
  
Has he seen me? she wondered, Otherwise he doesn't know which way to go. I hope he won't lose his way...  
  
She walked farther, wondering if he'd seen her or not.  
  
At that moment Sandy walked exactly the same way Hanneke did, so they didn't come any closer to each other. Sandy hoped to reach the edge of the woods soon, because it was becoming evening and she didn't want to spend the night in the woods. You never knew which animals lived and hunted in the woods at night... She shivered while thinking about that and walked farther. She felt the hot air and suddenly she was thirsty. She didn't have water and she felt some panic coming over her.  
  
What if I die here, because I haven't got anything to drink? she thought, but she waved her panic away. Why should she be scared? She got The Force, so why should she be scared? I can do some things with The Force; I proved it in space. Hanneke and Luke weren't the only ones who turned my X-Wing. I did it too.  
  
Suddenly she knew it; She would call Hanneke! They could communicate with each other without speaking. She knew they could; When Hanneke had a bad dream some days ago she'd heard her calling and now she would call her.  
  
She smiled and sat down to think.  
  
How can I call her? she wondered, How did she do it?  
  
She felt sweat dribbling over her head, but she didn't care.  
  
What if I think very hard of her? I can try that. She thought it was the most logical way, so she tried it:  
  
Hanneke, can you hear me?  
  
No response. Maybe she'd try to think harder... She closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
Hanneke!! Can you hear me?!  
  
Han knew exactly which way to go when he landed next to Hanneke's X-Wing; He'd seen her walking through the woods, but there wasn't any place to land, what had exasperated him. He had hit the control panel what had made Chewbacca protest loudly. It wouldn't help them to land closer to Hanneke or Sandy... He had to admit that was true, so he just sighed then and landed next to Hanneke's X-Wing. He got some stuff together and he and Chewbacca started walking through the woods.  
  
,,It's hot here, huh, Chewie?" he sighed as they walked and Chewbacca agreed growling. ,,Yes, I know it's because of your furry coat. I'm glad we've got enough water. We'll need it. If Hanneke keeps on walking, this will be a long walk." He started to walk faster and Chewbacca adapted to his speed. Some birds whisled and Han wondered what kinds of animals lived in the forest. He hadn't seen many yet, so he thought this forest wasn't dangerous. And otherwise he'd always have his lovely blaster...  
  
He laid his hand on it when he thought about it and was happy to have it with him. You never knew where to use it for...  
  
Hanneke just wanted to take a break when she felt some kind of pressure in her mind. She stopped walking to concentrate and she wondered what it would be. A few seconds later she felt it again and she heard Sandy's voice: Hanneke!! Can you hear me?!  
  
It shocked her a little and she looked around, but she knew Sandy wasn't there. She knew she only heard it in her mind and Sandy was using The Force.  
  
She sat down on the soil and concentrated again. How did she do that? She'd try to say something back.  
  
She looked forward, but she looked at nothing precisely. She fully concentrated on her mind and thought something. She thought hard, using The Force to let Sandy hear it;  
  
Sandy, where are you?  
  
She wondered if she'd heard it.  
  
Why not? she thought, I just acted on instinct. Luke said we had a Jedi- instinct and...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Sandy's voice:  
  
I'm still in the woods. Which way are you going?  
  
Sandy was happy that it had worked and waited for any response. I'm going to the north. And you?  
  
Great... Hanneke thought, We're walking the same way.  
  
Stop walking and walk to the south, she said, We're walking the same way.  
  
Okay I..  
  
Suddenly the contact was broken down and hanneke just felt a gulf of panic coming from her friend. She lost concentration and was shocked.  
  
,,Oh no..." she murmured and she saw the trees and everything around her again.  
  
,,Hanneke!"  
  
It was Han with his pal Chewie and they walked to her. ,,What's up?" he aksed, ,,You're looking like something terrible has happened."  
  
They sat down next to her and she looked to Han.  
  
,,I talked with her. Y'know, with The Force."  
  
,,Yeah, Luke can do that too." Han said, ,,What did she say?"  
  
,,Something strange just happened." she said without answering his question, ,,Suddenly our contact was lost, just broken down... I think something has happened."  
  
,,Come on, let's go then!" Han urged and he pulled her with him.  
  
Sandy was happy to have finally contact with Hanneke, when she heard the familiar voice of her best friend.  
  
This contact can be very useful, she thought as they talked with each other. She was so concentrated that she didn't notice what was happening around her.  
  
She finally noticed it when a hand came around her mouth and someone else hit her head, which made her lose consciousness.  
  
She woke up in a little room with only a little window. She laid in a bed and felt her head hurt.  
  
Where am I? she wondered and got up to look through the window. She saw water with lot's of trees around it and in the distance was a big waterfall. It looked like a landscape of a fairytaile and she could look to it for hours. But she wasn't going to do that in this situation. She concentrated and felt the presence of three persons in the area. What should she do now? She could hardly fight without a weapon, so what could she begin to three persons?  
  
She wondered why they had kidnapped her. She stood up and tried to open the door. It was locked.  
  
Of course... I wasn't expecting anything else. They would be stupid if they'd put me in a room that isn't locked after kidnapping me.  
  
She sat down on the bed and knew they had heard her. She felt one of them coming and she prepared herself for the meeting.  
  
A few seconds later somebody unlocked the door and openend it. She looked up and saw a man entering. He looked at her, laughing mean, but she hadn't expected anything else.  
  
She looked back at him in the same way. In some way she knew this guy... She'd seen him before, but when? She knew it wasn't long ago, but she also couldn't remember where she'd seen him.  
  
,,Well honey, are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
When she heard his voice she suddenly remembered. The alcoholvapour coming from his mouth caused that. He's one of the guys from the bar, who were talking about Han. And the other two are here too. She didn't know what to say so she kept silent.  
  
,,Well, shall I do something, so you aren't bored?" he asked and came further in.  
  
Sandy didn't move and wondered what he was going to do. He sat down next to her and she automatically bent a little to the other side, looking at him as if an awful creature was sitting next to her. That was exactly the way she saw him like.  
  
,,Why am I here?" Sandy asked, but she had a suspicion...  
  
The man laughed and shook his head.  
  
,,Don't you know that?" he asked surprised, ,,You don't know much about your friend Solo then."  
  
,,He's just my Commander." she improved his words, ,,Why should I know much about him?"  
  
,,Well, it doesn't matter. You're here, so he's gonna search for you. He still has to pay me back. Do you get it now?"  
  
She nodded. Of course she got it, she wasn't stupid.  
  
,,Maybe he isn't going to search me." she tried, ,,He isn't the only one who can search me. My friends can search me as well."  
  
,,We'll see." he said and stood up, ,,As long as I get my money... I got a few plans to get him here and I got you, so I don't have to worry about that."  
  
He walked out of the room and locked the door. Sandy was alone again and sighed. Well, they were after Han as she'd thought. What shall I do now? They're not letting me free, that's obvious. I can call Hanneke, but what can I say? I can't say where I am, because I don't know where I am... She decided to call her and tell something about the three men. Hanneke could use some information to save her...  
  
Han, Hanneke and Chewie walked for a few hours now and it was almost dark. They were all tired, but still walked on. Hanneke felt blisters coming up and she walked slower. She'd fallen a few times over a fallen tree or a branch and Han had pulled her up those times. He was also tired and almost broken, but no-one said anything about it. This was about Sandy's life and they would do what they could till they would fall down.  
  
Hanneke stopped to drink some water. There was only a few left, but she was happy Han had a few bottles with him. She drank a lot of water to get the energy she needed to walk farther. Han and Chewie also drank something, but Chewie didn't seem to be tired. He had a perfect condition and could walk the whole night if he wanted.  
  
Hanneke looked to the dark sky above her when Han drank some water. She saw a lot of stars and she also saw the moon. It looked mysterious with all those trees around her and she kept looking. She couldn't believe that she'd flown there many times and that she'd fought against the Empire. It looked so peaceful up there...  
  
,,Come on, girl." Han urged and it took her effort to look down again. It felt like she stepped out of a peaceful something into the real world and a sad feeling came over her. Alderaan wasn't as peaceful as everyone thought. It only looked peaceful. She didn't believe there was a place in the universe that was totally peaceful. She just didn't believe it. Not when the Empire existed and not even if he didn't exist. There were awful people everywhere and she was sure they were with Sandy now. She was worried about her and she wondered where she would be now. She also wondered what had happened to her. What made break down the connection? She didn't rest before she knew it. She had to know it and she wanted to find Sandy.  
  
She walked farther with Han and Chewie. Chewie walked fast and they could hardly keep up with him. Hanneke almost fell again, but Han was fast enough to take her hand, so she didn't fall. At that moment she heard Sandy's voice, what made her stop walking. She made a gesture to stop Han and concentrated.  
  
Hanneke, can you hear me? Sandy asked and she gave a reply. Sandy told her about the men and what they wanted. She also said they probably wouldn't hurt her. They wanted Han, not her. They locked me up in a room. I see it's dark outside, so you'd better try to get some sleep somewhere. You can't find me in the dark anyway. Tomorrow I'll try to get to know where I am. I suggest you spare your forces for tomorrow.  
  
She broke down the connection and Hanneke lost her concentration. Han stood next to her, looking curious.  
  
,,Did you have connection with her?" he asked, ignoring Chewie who growled they had to walk farther.  
  
,,Yes." she confirmed and told him what she'd told her. ,,I think she's right about sparing our forces for tomorrow. I'm broken and I don't believe it if you say you're not."  
  
She sat down on the soil and Han did too, followed by Chewie.  
  
,,I'm also tired." Han said and looked at Chewie. ,,We'll get some sleep and tomorrow we'll search further. I know you aren't tired yet, Chewie, but we need some sleep. We can't find her in the dark anyway." Chewie nodded and chose a tree to lay against. Han did the same and Hanneke sat down next to him. She leaned against him and he laid an arm around her. It was still warm and it would be like that all the night. She listened to the sounds she heard in the forest and noticed most of them were birds. She saw some of them flying when she looked to the moon. They were silhouettes in contrast with the moon and she automatically looked to the stars. She still felt sad and she knew it wouldn't go over. She sighed and listened to Chewie's breathing. A few minutes later he snored out loud and she was wondered by his speed of falling asleep. She knew she couldn't sleep when knowing Sandy was with three awful men, so she would only rest and look to the stars.  
  
She was constantly aware of Han's arm around her and her head lying on his shoulder. It felt so nice... She wondered whether he was asleep or not. She didn't dare to say something or to look at him, because she was afraid to wake him up. She just closed her eyes then and rested. She startled a little when she suddenly felt his other arm around her and opened her eyes. She laid her arms around him and then looked at him. He smiled at her, being so close... It made her heart beat louder and she felt the tention. She smiled back and looked forward again. She hoped he didn't notice what he'd caused, but her heart beated so loud that she knew he almost had to. She felt warm, especially with this temperature and Han made her feel much warmer. She thought it was strange; He was her Commander, so why was she in love with him? It all seemed to be so unreal. It was like she wasn't supposed to lie like this. She didn't know whether she was or not. She'd never heard about forbidden relations on their base, but on other bases is was forbidden. She decided not to care about it in this situation. She wasn't on the base right now. She was in a forest on Alderaan, lying in the arms of the one she loved and she would be crazy if she didn't do that, because of some stupid rules. She enjoyed this and she wanted everything to be all right. She wanted Sandy to be save and then she wanted to lie in his arms forever...  
  
,,I'm tired, but I can't sleep." Han suddenly remarked, talking quietly.  
  
,,I can't sleep either." she said, ,,I can't believe that Chewie can fall asleep so fast. I wish I could do that."  
  
,,That would be nice." Han said, ,,Y'know, we could have done this in a much better way. If Sandy just had waited by her X-Wing she'd have been easy to find."  
  
,,I know, but I'm not going to think about that stupid fault we've made." Hanneke said, ,,It won't change the situation. I hope she'll be all right and we'll find her tomorrow."  
  
,,I thought those guys weren't dangerous." Han told her, ,,I underestemated them."  
  
,,I tried to warn you this morning." Hanneke said, ,,But it doesn't matter. Tomorrow we'll have to do something. I'm happy I can talk with her. We can find her more easily now. I hope she can see something of the surroundings. If she describes it, we may find her."  
  
,,Maybe we'd better get reinforcements." Han remarked, ,,Why don't you call Luke with The Force, like you and Sandy call each other?"  
  
,,Well, that's a good idea!" Hanneke said, ,,I'll try it tomorrow. I hope he isn't far, so it's easy to call him. I think he and the others are searching for us. They know we were going to Alderaan."  
  
,,Maybe they were searching on the other side of the planet." Han assumed, ,,They don't know where we are."  
  
,,We'll see tomorrow." Hanneke said, ,,I'll make contact with Luke then."  
  
He nodded and gave her a little kis on her head.  
  
,,Sleep well."  
  
,,Thanks, you too."  
  
,,If we sleep... I'm not sure if I can sleep."  
  
,,Me neither."  
  
,,We'll see."  
  
,,Okay."  
  
When Sandy woke up it was early in the morning and the sun was just coming up. She remembered her conversation with Hanneke last evening and looked outside. How could she describe this at best? It was a beautiful place with a waterfall and a lake, but she wasn't sure if there were other places like this one. She wasn't sure either if she was close to the place where she'd landed with her X-Wing. She could be far away from that place, because she didn't know how far the men had brought her.  
  
She decided to call Hanneke, because it was early and the men would probably still be asleep. She concentrated and called her friend.  
  
When Hanneke had finally fallen asleep it didn't took long before she heard Sandy's voice and woke up. She was still lying in Han's arms and he was still asleep. She concentrated and listened to what her friend said:  
  
Hanneke, are you awake?  
  
I am now, San. she replied, Han and Chewie are still asleep.  
  
It's very early, but I think this is the right time to search me, because the sun is just getting up. Sandy said, I'm in a place close to a waterfall and a lake. It's a beatiful place with lot's of trees. Is this enough information to find me?  
  
Maybe. Hanneke said, Maybe not. I'll call Luke, so he and the others can fly over to search for a place you described.  
  
Okay, I'll wait then. Bye.  
  
Bye.  
  
She broke their connection and lost her concentration. Now she had to call Luke.  
  
She concentrated again and called him.  
  
Luke! Can you hear me?  
  
She waited and a few seconds later she heard his voice:  
  
Hanneke, where are you?  
  
I'm with Han and Chewie in the forest. she replied, Do you remember the men of the bar who were talking about Han? They've kidnapped Sandy. I had contact with her and she told me she's somewhere in a place close to a waterfall and a lake. And there are lot's of trees. Maybe you can fly over with some others to search for them. We'll try to reach the edge of the forest.  
  
Okay, Luke agreed, We've searched all the time for you yesterday, but we didn't know where to search.  
  
We're in the part where the sun is just coming up, she told him, Good luck.  
  
Thanks.  
  
They broke contact and Hanneke saw that Chewie had woken up. He ate some fruit and growled irritated, because he prefered meat. Han awoke and yawned, because he was still sleepy. He had hardly slept, only one or two hours. Hanneke stood up to get something to eat and she threw and apple to Han. He caught it and Hanneke sat down again.  
  
,,I've had a conversation with Sandy and with Luke." she told him and Chewie, ,,She's in a place close to a waterfall and a lake and I think it's in the forest. She told me about lot's of trees. I've called Luke and he's going to fly over with some others to search for a place like that. If we reach the edge of the forest we can get a transport and fly over to search with him."  
  
She took a nap of water and Han nodded.  
  
,,Come on," he urged, ,,We have to go further."  
  
They stood up and went.  
  
Sandy just started to be bored when somebody unlocked the door and came in. It was one of the other two men this time. He had blond hair, a beard and he seemed to be between thirty and fourty years. He wasn't good-looking, but he also wasn't ugly. He smiled at her, closing the door behind him.  
  
,,Well cutie, let's see what kind of toy the boss has put in here..." he said and studied her, which made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
Sandy sat on the bed looking up to him, ready to do something. She knew he would try to touch her or something. She felt it. And of course, men were all like that. That was her vision. And this one was desperate...  
  
He sat down next to her, what made her bend a little to the other side. He noticed her reaction and laughed about it, staring all the time at her. Sandy looked away from him, because she couldn't stand it. At that moment he grabbed her and touched her, which made her struggle wildly. She yelled and hit him everywhere she could. All this noise made an other man come in, who stood still and looked at all this, shaking his head.  
  
,,What are you doing?" he asked, but the man didn't answer. ,,Are you sure the boss thinks this is okay?"  
  
,,Leave me alone!" Sandy yelled, ,,You awful person! You pervert!"  
  
,,Well, I'm not going to involve myself in this." the second man said and left.  
  
Sandy tried as hard as she could to free herself, but it didn't work. This man was too strong.  
  
At that moment the boss came in and threw the man off her.  
  
,,What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled, ,,She's our prisoner, not something to play with!"  
  
The two of them left the room and locked it. Sandy was alone again, putting her clothes in the right way and feeling awful. She sat there, looking at the ground, trying not to cry, but she couldn't help it; tears dribbled over her cheeks, feeling just how Hanneke had felt the other day.  
  
Hanneke, Han and Chewie walked farther and farther, trying to find the place Sandy had described. It was almost two hours ago when they hade woken up and the sun was fully up now. It was becoming warmer and they began to sweat. It was very tiring to walk in this heat, but they had to go on. It was also tiring to walk on this unequal ground what made them go slowly.  
  
Hanneke had almost lost hope, when they reached the top of a large hill. From this point they could see a large part of the forest and so they saw a waterfall and a big house, not far away.  
  
,,This should be it." Han assumed, looking at Hanneke and she nodded.  
  
,,I hope so." Hanneke said and glimsed at Chewie, who made a 'hhhrrrrnnn....' sound.  
  
They walked down now, what was going much faster than walking up. It didn't took long before they reached the house and prepared for going in.  
  
,,Are we just walking in?" Hanneke informed, when they sat behind a big bush and Han nodded.  
  
,,Why not? They're just with three, we can handle that, huh Chewie?"  
  
He looked at his pal and caressed him over his head. Chewbacca agreed and got his crossbow, ready for using it. Han grinned and stared at the house. ,,I hope nobody's looking at us right now." he said, ,,The is going to be a surprise. Let's go."  
  
They appeared from behind the bush and ran to the house, searching for the front door. They found it and Han remarked it was unlocked. They bursted in and attacked the three surprised men who were inside.  
  
,,Solo!" one cried out, just before Chewbacca grabbed him and threw him through the room. Hanneke followed him with her eyes and saw him landing uneasy against a wall. Because she didn't pay attention an other man grabbed her and threw her against a chest, which made it collapse right on her legs. A big box that stood on it fell on her chest and rolled on the floor. Han and Chewie were just busy with the other man, who had a pistol and tried to shoot them.  
  
The one who'd been thrown against the wall came up dizzy, rubbing with his right hand over his forehead and looked at the blood that was coming from it.  
  
,,Kill them!" he cried out and he took a big knife out of his pocket, ,,Kill them all!"  
  
Hanneke crawled a little away from the chest, that laid on her and she pushed to it. It was too heavy and she hadn't enough strenght right now. It had fallen right on her legs and they felt like they were crushed. Her chest hurt, because of the box and some of her ribs seemed to be broken.  
  
She saw Han and Chewie fighting with two men and the other one walked to her with his big knife. She felt panic coming up and looked around her, trying to find something to use against him. There it was; A pointed paperknife, not far away from her, that had probably fallen out of the box. She grabbed it, but before she could do anything with it, the man stabed his knife right through her arm, just under her elbow. She screamed like she'd never done before, closing her eyes from the pain. The cold metal had right perforated her arm and blood spat in all ways. She screamed again when the man pulled his knife - that stuck through her arm in the wooden floor - out of it and tried to stab again. She thought this was it. She thought this would be the end of her and she cried ,,Noooooooooooo!" when Han threw himself over the man, which caused he stabed her in the left part of her stomach, instead of in the middle of her chest. Han struggled with him and finally hit him knockout. Chewbacca had beaten the other one and was now going to open Sandy's door.  
  
Han knelted down by Hanneke who groaned with agony. Her wounds blooded awfully and her flightsuit was covered with red spots. Her whole body hurt and she could only think about the pain... the awful pain... And the knife was still in her.  
  
Han tried to pull away the chest, but it was too big and too heavy. He kept trying, but it didn't work. It just wouldn't work.  
  
Instead of pulling the chest away he now pulled the knife out of her body and she screamed of the pain. It just had to be done.  
  
,,Chewie!" he called and the wookiee came right to him. He'd just put the three men in the room and locked them up. Chewbacca was followed by Sandy, who yelled when she saw Hanneke lying there with all the blood.  
  
,,Oh no!" she cried out and when she saw Han trying again to pull the chest away, she helped him and Chewie did too. Hanneke yelled because it hurt so much, but finally they had pulled it off her.  
  
,,We have to get help!" Han said, kneeling down again, ,,I'll stay here if you two get help as fast as you can."  
  
Sandy and Chewbacca left the house, but didn't know which way to go. Chewbacca pointed at a little cottage in the distance and they ran to it.  
  
Han laid his hand on Hanneke's cheek to assure her he was with her, looking concerned to what that awful man had done to her.  
  
Hanneke tried to say something, but she only produced a hoarse sound. She finally managed to say ,,Han", looking at him with tears in her eyes. She tried to say another thing, but it hurt so much. She perserved, even when she felt so awful and so weak. ,,Han... don't... please don't go away..."  
  
She managed to lift her arm that wasn't wounded and she took his hand, holding it with all her strenght and she closed her eyes.  
  
,,Don't do that." Han warned and his voice sounded emotionally, ,,Come on sweetheart, you have to be awake. Open your eyes!"  
  
,,Han..."  
  
,,That's an order!" He laid his other hand under her head, so she wasn't lying on the hard floor. She opened her eyes slowly and tears appeared, which streamed over her cheeks and dropped on the floor. ,,You're not going to die, okay?" he told her and she shook her head, ,,You're gonna fly in your X-Wing again. That has always been your dream, hasn't it?" He bent over her, so his head was close to her's and looked into her wet eyes, ,,Do you hear me?"  
  
She made a little movement with her head that meant ,,Yes" and she pressed his hand to confirm that.  
  
At that moment they heard a familiar sound and Han turned his head to look out of the window. He first couldn't make up what it was, but then he saw a familiar opject approaching; It was an X-Wing!! It was being followed by an other, bigger ship that Han couldn't recognize.  
  
They landed on the open field near the house and a few men came out of the big ship. The men looked like medics and Han was a little relieved when seeing them. He saw the cockpit of the X-Wing opening and Luke came out of it, running after the medics.  
  
Hanneke groaned with pain again and Han caressed her hair to reassure her.  
  
,,You'll be okay." he promised her and gave her a little kiss on her forehead.  
  
Then Sandy and Chewbacca came in, followed by Luke and the medics who had a stretcher.  
  
,,Who has called them?" Sandy asked surprised, gasping, because she'd probably run hard. She looked to the medics and Chewbacca asked the same question.  
  
Han shook his head, because he didn't know, standing up to make room for the medics.  
  
,,I called them." Luke explained, ,,Hanneke called me."  
  
,,Did she?" Sandy asked surprised, ,,Why didn't I come up that idea? We ran to a little cottage in the distance, but nobody was home."  
  
,,You're lucky to have The Force." Han said while the medics carried away Hanneke, ,,I wouldn't have known what to do without a comlink or something."  
  
,,At least you're here quick." Sandy remarked as they walked out of the house, following the medics, ,,I was surprised to see those ships coming. I hope it isn't too late."  
  
,,Of course not." Han snapped to her, hoping that he'd be right, ,,Let's keep a little optimistic."  
  
They arrived by the ships and the medics laid Hanneke in it.  
  
,,You can't go with us." one of the medics told Han, when he tried to jump in, ,,It's to small for all of us. We'll bring her to the Alderanian Hostpital. What's her name?"  
  
,,Hanneke Beek." Han replied, looking concerned to Hanneke, before they closed the door and the ship took off.  
  
He sighed and Sandy pulled him with her to Luke's X-Wing.  
  
,,We can get our ships and land on the airport." Sandy proposed, ,,That's close to the hospital. I've been here before."  
  
Han nodded and looked at Luke's X-Wing.  
  
,,We don't fit in that." he remarked, ,,Luke, can you get a transport for us?"  
  
,,Sure." Luke replied and he climbed into his ship, where he could use his comlink to call a transport...  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Han, Chewbacca, Sandy and Luke were waiting in a compartment that was close to the intensive care where Hanneke lay. Han paced up and down all the time, asking every medic who came out of the room how Hanneke was, although they never had an answer. They were still busy with her and they weren't sure whether she was going to be all right.  
  
Sandy, Chewbacca and Luke just sat and waited, looking at Han, who was becoming more nervous all the time. Sandy and Luke concentrated on the room where Hanneke lay, so they could know it when something bad would happen. They felt her presence all the time and they also felt that she was fighting for her life.  
  
When Han walked by again, Sandy suddenly stood up and walked to him.  
  
,,Why don't you get something to drink for us?" she asked him, ,,You're working on my nerfs. Can't you just sit still for a moment?"  
  
He looked at her and nodded.  
  
,,Shall I get some tea?" he asked, but then the door of the intensive care opened and a medic came out. ,,How is she?" was the first thing Han asked and the medic shook his head.  
  
,,She still isn't out of danger." he said, ,,She has lost a lot of blood and her wounds are big. She's fighting for her life right now."  
  
Han nodded, looking sad and walked away to get some tea.  
  
,,He cares much for her." Luke remarked when Sandy sat down next to him,  
  
,,I noticed that." Sandy said and Chewbacca growled,  
  
,,I think Chewie did too." Luke said, looking at the wookiee,  
  
A few minutes later Han returned with tea and they drank it silently. They were all thinking about Hanneke, hoping she'd be okay.  
  
After some time a medic came and the four of them stood up simultaneously.  
  
,,Her life is out of danger right now." he told them and they sighed with relief, ,,If it keeps on like this she'll be all right. She's a strong girl. I have to admit that I first thought she wouldn't make it."  
  
,,I knew she'd be all right." Han told him, ,,May we see her?"  
  
,,Sure, you may go in, but she's sleeping right now."  
  
,,Okay."  
  
The four of them walked in and they were all filled up with compassion; She laid there so helpless, with all those medical things around her to keep her alive. They stood around her bed and Han took her hand and held it with two hands. It was obvious he cared much for her, standing there like that, thinking about nothing else than her...  
  
He stayed the night, in spite of the urging of Sandy and Luke to go to a hotel and get some sleep. He just wanted to stay with her. Chewbacca went with Luke and Sandy to a hotel.  
  
The next morning Han was sleeping with his head on Hanneke's bed, holding her hand, when Hanneke woke up. She was sleepy and musty and didn't know where she was. She thought of the dream she'd had all the time; she'd dreamed about Han and her sitting in the forest, close to each other. Over and over again she'd had the same dream...  
  
Her head hurt, because of the medicines and felt heavy. She felt so weird and everything in the room seemed to be so unreal...  
  
She looked at Han. He held her hand and she pulled herself free. Then she laid her hand on his head and stoked his hair. It made her feel better that he was with her. His hair was feeling soft and warm and she kept stroking it. She was happy he was with her. She knew he cared about her. She'd felt his presence all the time when she was asleep. In some way she'd felt it unconscious.  
  
After some time he woke up and looked surprised when she was awake. He looked at her and a little smile appeared.  
  
,,Hi, how are you feeling?" he informed as he put his hair right and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
,,I'm feeling weird," Hanneke told him with a soft and weak voice, ,,and also broken... and sleepy."  
  
,,You'll be okay." Han reassured her and she nodded,  
  
,,It's so weird," she said, ,,I had the same dream all the time; you and me were sitting in the forest, just like we did yesterday, and we were looking to the stars. I dreamed this over and over again. I had to think of it, just before the medics came... in the house y'know..."  
  
He nodded and held her hand again. It felt cold and he warmed it up with his hands.  
  
,,I'm so happy you're still here." Han whispered suddenly and looked her into the eyes. It made her hart beat louder and she smiled to him.  
  
,,I'm happy too." she said,  
  
A nurse came in, looking surprised to see Han,  
  
,,Good morning." she greeted, ,,I see you're awake."  
  
She walked to the bed and turned to Han, ,,You stayed the whole night here. You must be sleepy."  
  
,,Only a little." Han replied, ,,I've fallen asleep, so I have caught some sleep."  
  
,,Where are the others?" Hanneke asked, ,,Chewie, Luke and Sandy..."  
  
,,They're in a hotel, not far away from here." Han told her, ,,I think I'd better go to the hotel and take a shower. I'll be back soon with the others."  
  
,,Okay." Hanneke said, ,,I'll see you later then."  
  
He walked out of the room and Hanneke looked at him, as he walked away.  
  
That midday Han, Luke, Sandy and Chewbacca visited her and so did they many times. After a few days she could be transported to a hostpital on Coruscant, so she was close to the base. Now they could visit her after work, because Luke, Sandy and Han had to work as always.  
  
One day Han and Luke both had a present for her.  
  
,,I think you'll like this." Luke said and he gave her a wrapped box. Hanneke, who sat up, felt much better now, although she had to stay in hospital for some time.  
  
,,I wonder what it is." she said, while she unwrapped it,  
  
,,I think that's the nice thing of presents." Han said, holding a little package in his hands.  
  
Hanneke now had a box in her hands and she put off the lid. When she looked in it a big smile appeared on her face.  
  
,,I think you deserve this." Luke told her when she took the lightsaber in her right hand, ,,I'll teach you to fight with it soon."  
  
,,Wow..." Hanneke whispered and they could read from her face that she was very happy. ,,Thank you very much!" She made a gesture to him to come closer and he stood up. He walked to her and she gave him a great hug. After that she turned to Han, who was looking jalous to Luke.  
  
,,Well, let's see what you got for me." she said and he gave her a little package,  
  
,,Here you go."  
  
She upwrapped it and she had a little juwelerbox in her hands. She looked at Han, who winked at her and she opened it. It was a necklace with a hanger on it; a little lightsaber.  
  
,,Hehe, both of you chose the same theme." she remarked smiling, ,,It's silver! Han, don't you know how much this costs?"  
  
,,I am fully aware of the prize." Han told her, ,,but you're worth it." He smiled at her and stood up, ,,Shall I put it on for you?"  
  
,,Sure."  
  
He took the necklace and bent over her. When he put it around her neck his face was very close to her's and on a certain moment they looked each other right into the eyes. It was like something happened between them in that one little moment. Whatever it was, it made their harts beat louder.  
  
,,You're looking nice with it." Han concluded then what made Hanneke smile,  
  
,,You two are so nice for me!" she cried out and she gave Han a big hug, because he was still standing in range.  
  
,,Well, you are nice for me." Han declared after she let him go, ,,Where did you learn to hug like this?"  
  
,,I've had many boyfriends." she declared and they laughed out loud, ,,By the way, where are Sandy and Chewie?"  
  
,,Chewie is working on the Falcon," Han told her, ,,but I don't know where Sandy is." He looked at Luke. Maybe he knew it.  
  
,,She's buying a dress for the big party we will have on the base next Saturday." he told them, ,,There's a party every year, just to relax a little. It will be helt in the big diningroom, just like previous year. I've been to it last year and it was so great!"  
  
,,A party..." Hanneke murmured and exchanged a little look with Han, ,,I can't remember the last time I went to a party. It's long ago I've been to one and I think I'll have to miss this one. The medic said I have to stay here for at least two weeks." She looked a little sad and Luke and Han looked at each other. ,,How does Sandy know about the party? I haven't heard her about it."  
  
,,Steve told her." He looked to the ground when he said it and Hanneke felt he was feeling a little depressed. She looked to him with a look that said: What's up? He shook his head and tried to find an other subject to talk about. He knew she wasn't feeling any better if they talked about a party she couldn't go to.  
  
,,Are you going to the party?" Hanneke asked them and Luke nodded,  
  
,,I don't know." Han said, ,,I'm thinking about it."  
  
,,I wish I could go," Hanneke said sadly, ,,but I'm stuck here."  
  
,,I can stay here that evening," Han proposed, ,,so you're not alone."  
  
,,Don't even think about it!" she snarled, ,,You're going to that party! You're not staying here because of me. This party is only once a year, so you have to go. You will have a great evening."  
  
,,Well... okay then..." He and Luke exchanged a look and Hanneke didn't miss it.  
  
,,I'll have to accept my situation here." she said, ,,Maybe we can have our own party later and then I'll be there."  
  
They nodded understandingly, because she was right.  
  
The days before the party Hanneke had to hear everything about it. Sandy showed her her new dress and told her all about how it would be. She also told her she'd go with Steve, but she didn't seem to be very enthusiatic about that.  
  
Han and Luke didn't speak about the party, knowing she was only feeling sad when they spoke about it, because she couldn't go. Sandy just told her everything. She knew her friend was interested in it. Hanneke only felt sad when she left, thinking about the great party she would miss...  
  
They were all with her on the evening of the party, but the conversation went a little weird. Han and Luke tried hard not to talk about the party and Luke prodded Sandy with his elbow some times when she started to talk about it.  
  
Hanneke became more exasperated all the time and at last she couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
,,Can't you just do normal?!" she suddenly cried out, ,,Why don't you just talk about the party?! I rather have that, than that you all act like this! I don't feel any better because of this! Why don't you go away and leave me alone?!"  
  
They were all silent now, except for Chewbacca, who made a growl. Sandy looked at Hanneke and thought she could burst into tears every moment now. She stood up and pulled Luke with her.  
  
,,Come on." she urged, ,,I think we'd better leave her alone."  
  
Han stood up too and signed Chewbacca to come with them. Before leaving he looked at her with compassion, but she looked to the ground, waiting till they were gone.  
  
When Han had closed the door she bursted out into an incredible amount of tears, holding her head in her hands, sobbing loud out.  
  
After some time a nurse came in, looking surprised, seeing her like that.  
  
,,Hey, what's up?" she asked, walking to her. She was a young woman, maybe 23 years old and she had long brown hair. She looked concerned at Hanneke, who continued sobbing. Because Hanneke didn't give an answer she pulled her hands away from her face, so she could look right into it. ,,Why are you crying like this?"  
  
Hanneke rubbed her face dry with her t-shirt and she told her sobbing about the party, that she couldn't go and that she felt awful about it. The nurse, Sheila was her name, comforted her and considered what to do.  
  
Then she suddenly said: ,,I'll be right back. I just have to arrange something." She left the room and Hanneke looked at her, without understanding why she went. After some time she retured with a big smile and she took Hanneke's bag from under her bed.  
  
,,What are you doing?" Hanneke asked when Sheila put her bag on her bed and started to put Hanneke's clothes in it.  
  
,,Can you walk?" Sheila asked and Hanneke nodded, ,,Good, because you're going to a party."  
  
,,What?!" Hanneke cried out, ,,But I'm not allowed to leave the hospital yet."  
  
,,Oh you are." Sheila said, ,,I've just had a little talk with the medic and he said you only have to be careful. You'd better not dance wildly or something, but of course you may dance slowly..."  
  
On Hanneke's face appeared a big smile.  
  
,,I can't believe it." she said, ,,I'm feeling much better now."  
  
,,Good. Will you help me packing this in?"  
  
,,Sure."  
  
When she was ready to go, Sheila brought her to the base, where she quickly disappeared into her room. Looking between her clothes, she found a nice dress to put on. Now she would show Han her best side...  
  
The party had begun for an hour or so when she steppend into the diningroom. She looked around, searching for familiar people, hoping to see Han, Luke or Sandy somewhere.  
  
She wore a short light blue glowing dress and she had glitters in her hair. She really looked fantastic and she hoped to attract Han in this way. She walked farther and then she saw Sandy, Steve and Luke dancing. She walked to them and when they saw her, they looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
,,Hanneke!" Sandy cried out, ,,What are you doing here?"  
  
,,The nurse arranged I could leave the hostpital." she explained smiling, ,,Have you seen Han somewhere?"  
  
,,He's at the bar." Luke told her, ,,I have to say you're looking beautuful."  
  
,,Thank you!" Hanneke said grateful, ,,I think I'll pay him a visit."  
  
,,Good luck then." Sandy wished grinning and Hanneke walked further, right to the bar.  
  
When she was almost there, she saw Han standing there, talking with the Admiral, Admiral Wissons. She stared at Han, walking more slowly and finally she stood still. She kept staring at him and thought about how nice he was looking into his white shirt and blue jeans. She wondered how it would be to kiss his warm lips and to hold him closely... She just longed for him, when he was standing there with his nice and sexy smile. She thought about their night in the woods when they sat close to each other. She wanted to be as close to him like she'd been that night...  
  
Suddenly she noticed he was looking back at her and because she didn't know how to react, she just got a hand through her hair shyly and smiled at him.  
  
Because Han was still talking with Admiral Wissons, he just smiled back - looking very surprised - and continued his conversation, every time looking back at her.  
  
The Admiral was just becoming suspicious when an Officer started to talk to him and probably asked him to come with him. He walked away and Han was alone now, looking waitingful to Hanneke. She walked to him, looking right into his eyes, smiling. He studied her as she stood before him, obviously impressed.  
  
,,Hanneke..." he whispered, ,,You're looking beautiful."  
  
,,Thanks." she said softly, standing close to him.  
  
,,I thought you weren't allowed to leave the hostpital." Han said,  
  
,,The nurse was very friendly, so she arranged I could go," Hanneke explained, ,,I'm so happy I'm here."  
  
,,I am happy too." Han told her meaningful, standing more closely.  
  
,,Really?" she asked and he nodded,  
  
,,Because I'm going to dance with you." he added, taking her hand, whereafter they walked to the dancefloor. A slow song had just begun and she sunk into his arms. When she held him strongly he grinned and said ,,Wow" as they danced slowly. She laid her head against his chest and he leaned with his' against her head.  
  
Hanneke's heart was beating loud and she felt she'd caused the same reaction to him. That made her feel like there were butterflies in her stomach. She was fully aware of his body against her's, feeling the warmth of it.  
  
After a while he laid his right hand on her head and stroked over her hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the dance, feeling like she were in the clouds. She felt his warm breathe in her hair like a warm summerbreeze and the only thing she could think of was Han, as he was close to her. She hoped this dance would never end and she enjoyed every second of it, forgetting everything around her. She was sure now Han cared a lot for her; he held her like he'd never let her go, stroking her hair and holding her against him. It made her feel like she was the happiest girl of the whole party, being with such a nice guy. She was so happy she'd met Han Solo, the most handsome guy she'd ever met, with his brown hair, blue eyes and his wry sexy smile...  
  
When the song ended Han let her go and it took her effort not to keep her arms around him. He smiled at her and asked:  
  
,,Do you want a drink?"  
  
,,Sure." she said and they walked to the bar where Sandy and Steve were sitting,  
  
Hanneke still felt tention between Han and her and her heart was beating loud. She felt happy with Han on her side and when he ordered an Alderanian Ale for her, she saw Sandy showing a thumbs up. Hanneke smiled at her and looked at Steve, who obviously enjoyed being with Sandy, glancing at her all the time. Sandy didn't look like she enjoyed being with him and Hanneke decided to sit next to her. There were standing two free chairs and she and Han sat down.  
  
,,Hi San, are you enjoying yourself?" Hanneke asked, but of course she knew the truth.  
  
,,She always enjoys herself with me on her side." Steve said and he put an arm around Sandy, whose eyes widened. Steve was probably not as nice as he seemed to be in the beginning...  
  
Hanneke looked at her with compassion and when she looked at Han she saw he was doing the same. She tried to find a way to get Steve away. Maybe I can make a couple of Sandy and Luke, she thought, He's a nice boy for her.  
  
She nipped from her Alderanian Ale and saw that Steve started stroking Sandy's cheek. Oh no... Don't let him do that, San...  
  
As if she'd heard Hanneke's thoughts, Sandy suddenly stood up with an excuse; She had to go to the toilet.  
  
,,I have to go too." Hanneke excused and followed Sandy to the toilet,  
  
,,You don't like him like you did first, eh?" she asked when they arrived there and Sandy shook her head.  
  
,,I'm not in love with him." she told her, ,,I only liked him in the beginning, but he's boring. The worst thing is that he thinks I'm in love with him. And I don't want him to touch me again. Maybe I'd better tell him the truth."  
  
She looked into the mirror and put her hair right.  
  
,,I thought so." Hanneke said, ,,You didn't seem to like it when he stroked your cheek."  
  
,,Hehe, no!" Sandy cried out and they laughed together,  
  
,,Why don't you kiss Luke when Steve's looking at you?" Hanneke asked and Sandy chuckled,  
  
,,I'm not that cruel," Sandy said, ,,but it is an idea. I think I'll just tell Steve how I feel about him... now."  
  
,,Now?!"  
  
,,Yes, I have to attract someone else." Sandy explained, grinning,  
  
,,Uh oh, who's your new prey?" Hanneke joked, ,,Luke, maybe?"  
  
,,How do you know?!" Sandy cried out, but then she nodded, ,,Of course you know it, just like I knew you've got a big crush on Han. You were almost drowning in his arms when you danced with him."  
  
,,Oh, it was so nice!" Hanneke cried out, ,,It felt so good to dance with him like that!"  
  
,,I believe that." Sandy said, ,,You must be very happy."  
  
,,I am. And I'm so happy that I could go to the party! I wouldn't have missed this!"  
  
,,It's nice you're here." Sandy told her, ,,And you've got such a nice dress! I saw everybody looking at you. Most guys alsmost died when you danced so closely with Han."  
  
,,Thank you, but your dress is also nice. Have you seen Luke looking at you?"  
  
,,No, did he do that?"  
  
,,Yeah, shall we go to him to make a chat?" Hanneke asked, but she shook her head.  
  
,,No, I'll first tell Steve the truth." Sandy said, ,,Come on."  
  
They walked back to the bar where Han and Steve were chatting.  
  
,,Steve, can I have a word with you?" Sandy asked and he nodded, looking curious,  
  
,,Sure honey."  
  
,,Poor guy." Hanneke sighed when they walked away and explained to Han what Sandy was going to say to him.  
  
,,Is she in love with Luke?" Han asked surprised, ,,I know he likes her, but I didn't know she likes him too. That will be a nice couple."  
  
Hanneke grinned and nodded.  
  
,,I'm sure they will. I saw Luke looking at her all the time. He's got a crush on her, that's obvious."  
  
,,He told me." Han said and he took a nip of his Alderanian Ale.  
  
A few minutes later they saw Steve walking to the exit, looking depressed and then Sandy, walking to Luke. She started a conversation and after a while they danced with each other, just like Hanneke and Han did a few more times. Hanneke thought it was a great evening, especially when she danced with Han, being so close to him...  
  
When the party was almost over, Han asked her to come with him to the Falcon. He still had to give Admiral Wissons something that laid there.  
  
,,I've had a great evening." Hanneke told him, as they walked through passageways in the direction of the hangar, ,,I really enjoyed myself."  
  
,,Me too." Han said, holding his arm closely around her waist, ,,It's great you suddenly could come. I didn't know what I saw, when you suddenly stood there."  
  
They walked into the hangar where it was very quiet. They were the only ones who were there, because everybody was to the party. Only a few lights were on and it was twilit. The Falcon wasn't far; it stood close to the entrance and they were right there.  
  
Han walked in, followed by Hanneke, who suddenly remembered how Han had made her a fool on Tatooine. She shook her head. Don't think about that! she thought and looked at some photos which were standing on a little table. Photos of Han and Chewie, also photos from him and Luke, together with some other guys.  
  
,,Nice photos huh?" Han asked, standing close behind her,  
  
,,Yeah." she said, ,,Nice guys."  
  
He laughed and pointed at one.  
  
,,That's Mako Spince, and old fellow of mine. We met each other on the Imperial Academy. And that's Lando Calrissian, you know, that guy you met in the cantina. And that's Jarik. He died during the battle for Ylesia. He was such a nice friend. He was like a little brother..."  
  
,,Have you been there?" Hanneke asked, looking at him,  
  
,,Where?"  
  
,,On Ylesia."  
  
,,Yeah, two times." Han told her, ,,Why?"  
  
,,You know I've been a streetkid." she said and he nodded, ,,Well, in that time I heard such nice stories of that planet. They told me that it was a paradise there and I almost went to it. There was some kind of Ylesian Revival here and I almost went with them. But something told me not to do it and I'm so glad I listened to it. I've heard other stories afterwards. I heard it wasn't a paradise there, but a slaveworld."  
  
,,You're lucky to have The Force." Han told her, ,,I've worked some time for the High Priest of Ylesia and it wasn't a nice time. I've seen slavery very close and I hate it. The second time I was on Ylesia was to free the slaves."  
  
,,You've done a lot in your life, huh?" she asked and he nodded, ,,The life of a smuggler is adventurous. I've visited lot's of planets in my life and I still want to visit more."  
  
He stood before her now and took her hands.  
  
,,Have I already said you're looking beautiful tonight?"  
  
,,Yes, a few times," Hanneke told him, grinning, ,,but you may say it again if you want."  
  
,,You're looking beautiful tonight."  
  
He pulled her close to him and there was only a little distance between them. He bent forward and kissed her softly. It was like an electricial discharge. Hanneke felt all the tention disappear when they kissed more violently, holding each other as if they'd never let each other go. Hanneke felt so much love in this kiss. It was like she was dreaming, just like when they danced at the party. But suddenly her dream was interrupted; she felt the presence of someone and stopped kissing. When they looked to the entrance they both swallowed.  
  
,,Captain Solo..."  
  
Admiral Wessex shook his head and walked in, looking severe at him.  
  
,,Maybe we should have a little chat."  
  
Hanneke replaced her weight on her other leg and waited for what was going to happen.  
  
,,That's okay." Han said and he got an enveloppe, that he gave the Admiral,  
  
,,What's this?" he asked, while opening it,  
  
,,Just see for yourself." Han said and sat down on a chair,  
  
Hanneke looked curious at the letter and then she looked at Han, who waited till the Admiral finished reading.  
  
,,Well well Solo. You're always one step before me, aren't you? I was just thinking of fireing you, but you've just done it by yourself."  
  
,,What?!" Hanneke cried out surprised, ,,What's going on?!"  
  
,,I'm going." the Admiral said, ,,Beek, I expect you in my office tomorrow, 9 'o clock."  
  
He left and Hanneke walked to Han so she stood right before him.  
  
,,I'm leaving." Han told her, still sitting, ,,This isn't my place here. I'm a smuggler, I want to smuggle things and I want to see worlds. You know I would leave someday."  
  
,,You can't just leave, after kissing me like that!" Hanneke bursted out, ,,You can't do this to me! And what about the others? You have to train us! We haven't got an other Commander!"  
  
,,Hanneke, calm down!" Han said, ,,Come on, let's talk about it. There's someone else who wants to train the Highflyers. He has just applied for the job."  
  
He stood up and tried to grab her hand, but she pulled it away.  
  
,,No, I don't want to talk about it!" she said angry, ,,I don't want to hear anything about it. Have fun with your smuggler life, Captain Solo!"  
  
She walked away angrily, leaving Han, who started to get some stuff together in a terrible mood...  
  
The next morning Hanneke stood up with a big head-ache. She'd almost forgotten that she had to go to Admiral Wessex. She took a shower and went to him, hoping her punishment wouldn't be hard.  
  
She walked to his office and knocked on the door.  
  
,,Come in." he said and she entered,  
  
His office looked nice with many decorations. She saw many paintings and plants and also photos of his family. In the middle of the office stood the Admiral's desk and chair whereto she walked and saluted.  
  
,,Leuitenant Beek reports." she said and he nodded,  
  
,,You may sit down." he said and she sat down on one of the chairs,  
  
She felt a little nervous, hoping he wouldn't fire her. She was a good pilot, so he'd be crazy if he did that. Maybe she'd be grounded for a little time...  
  
,,Well, Leuitenant." he started, ,,That wasn't smart of you, yesterday night."  
  
,,I know sir, it was stupid of me to do that." she said, hoping her punishment would be less now, ,,I was drunk, just like Han, eh, Captain Solo, was. It was a big mistake."  
  
,,Was it? Well, you're just saying it was a big mistake. You're grounded for that mistake, Leuitenant."  
  
She sighed and was reliefed that he didn't fire her.  
  
,,For how long, sir?" she asked,  
  
,,Two months." he said, ,,You may go now and think about your mistake."  
  
,,Yes sir." she said, saluted and went to her room.  
  
When she wanted to enter, she heard Han calling her name. She turned and saw him walking to her.  
  
,,Captain Solo." she said, expressionless and she felt he didn't like it when she called him like that,  
  
Good... That's because of your mistake...  
  
,,Hanneke, I'm sorry. Don't think I don't care for you, because I do care for you. I just don't want to stay here. I'm bored of my job and I'm leaving today. Can we just talk for a few minutes?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
,,No." she said resolute, ,,Why should we talk? I stay here and you'll leave today. Fine, maybe I'll get over it someday."  
  
She opened her door, got into her room and closed it. Then she bursted into tears...  
  
After a while she heard a terrible cry and got up quickly. She felt big fear out of the room next to her's and she knew it was Sandy.  
  
,,Oh no..." she murmured and got her lightsaber,  
  
She ran out of her room and heard a big noise coming from Sandy's room. The door was open and she saw Luke, Steve and Sandy. Luke and Steve were fighting and on the ground laid Sandy.  
  
Oh no... Not her...  
  
Luke slammed Steve knock-out and then he knelled down by Sandy, feeling with his hand on her forehead. He looked desperate and shook his head.  
  
,,Tell me she isn't dead." Hanneke whispered hoarse and tears rolled down over her cheeks. ,,What has happened? Who's done this?"  
  
She knelled down too and looked at Sandy. This can't be true... Not her! Why am I losing everything?  
  
,,I paid her a visit," Luke told her softly, ,,and suddenly Steve came in with a blaster. He said he wanted to kill me, because I was the one who has driven him and Sandy out of each other. He fired, but he obviously couldn't aim well... Sandy stood next to me and he hit her..."  
  
,,It's not fair..." Hanneke murmured, ,,You're my best friend, you can't die..."  
  
Then the others of the Highflyers entered and Luke told what had happened.  
  
Hanneke spent the rest of the day in her room, together with Luke. They cried together and comforted each other. Luke told her he'd finally found a girl he'd spend the rest of his life with. They had kissed each other last night and they were so happy together. And now she was gone...  
  
After a while Hanneke started to collect her stuff.  
  
,,What are you doing?" Luke asked,  
  
,,I'm leaving." she told him, ,,There's no fun anymore in flying in a squadron."  
  
After packing her stuff she wrote a short letter for Admiral Wessex and then went to him. She gave him her letter and he read it.  
  
,,I hate it to lose a good pilot like you." he told her, ,,Take care of yourself, Hanneke Beek. Maybe you'll make a better career somewhere else."  
  
,,I hope so." Hanneke said and he looked at her,  
  
,,You will." he said, ,,You're a very good pilot."  
  
,,Thanks. I think I go now." she said, ,,Maybe we meet each other again by accident."  
  
,,You never know. Good luck in your new life."  
  
,,Thanks."  
  
They said goodbye and she left the room. Luke was waiting outside and they walked together to the hanger. Luke carried her stuff.  
  
,,I'm sorry to leave you here." Hanneke told him, ,,I feel a little guilty to leave you here after what has passed..."  
  
,,You don't have to." Luke said, ,,I'll get over it. I've got friends here to whom I can talk to. I'm not alone."  
  
,,Okay. But if you don't feel okay, just call me. Then I'll be over in no- time."  
  
,,I know." he said and they entered the hangar, ,,I'll miss you, Hanneke."  
  
,,I'll miss you too. And I'll miss our conversations about The Force."  
  
They walked around a corner and there it was; The Millennium Falcon, standing right before them.  
  
I think I like that ship, Hanneke thought and walked to the entrance. Han just came out and looked surprised seeing her there.  
  
,,Hanneke..." he said, more surprised seeing her stuff,  
  
,,Hi Han, would you like to have another passager?"  
  
They were standing right before each other now and Hanneke looked right into his eyes.  
  
Please say yes...  
  
,,You really want that?" he asked and she nodded,  
  
,,More than anything else!"  
  
She put her arms around him and hugged him strongly and he held her as if he'd never let her go. He wouldn't; they'd always be together from now. He knew that. Hanneke was the one for him and they would visit lot's of new worlds together.  
  
Luke put Hanneke's bags in the Falcon and Hanneke and Han let each other go.  
  
Hanneke walked to Luke and gave him a great hug.  
  
,,See ya, Luke." she said, ,,I'm sure we'll see each other again."  
  
,,Of course." he said, ,,Goodbye Hanneke. Be happy with Han. And may The Force be with you."  
  
They let each other go and then Han walked to Luke.  
  
,,Goodbye kid. I'll come back to see how you are."  
  
,,That's okay." Luke said, ,,Good luck with your smuggler life."  
  
,,Thanks."  
  
Han and Hanneke walked to the Falcon and entered. A few minutes later the repulsor lifts helped the cargoship to lift from the ground and they flew away.  
  
Luke walked to the exit and he just saw the Falcon disappear in the distance... 


End file.
